Snatched
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: After the war prejudices were still strong and Scabior was still caught up in it all; but when he falls for his next target's girlfriend, everything changes. Can he overcome it all to be with her, or will the dark forces ruling his life tear them apart?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's world isn't mine. You can tell by the way the last Harry Potter book was written.

A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. Contains both consensual and non consensual smut. Also, I've never written a story outside of SS/OC, so be patient with me, please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Prolog**

Scabior had been tracking Arden Resor on and off for close to a month. Resor wasn't one of the more important people on his list of muggleborns to apprehend, so he wasn't too worried about catching him right away just so long as he didn't disappear or give off any sign that the was about to make a run for it. Scabior was more curious about the girl Resor spent so much time with. He assumed that she was a muggleborn as well, but her name, Kaila Wynter, wasn't on his list.

She was beautiful and much more intelligent than the bloke she hung around with. Scabior was almost jealous. Resor didn't deserve her. He was cheating on her…and even if he hadn't been cheating on her, she would still be too good for him. Scabior wouldn't be able to give her much, but if it were possible for them to be together, which it wasn't, what little he could offer her would be better than what she got from Resor.

She was muggleborn, though…and that alone prevented him from making a move. It was the first time he'd ever questioned the reasonableness of the prejudices based on ancestry. If anyone caught him questioning those beliefs, he would be killed…but if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't hesitate to take her away from Resor.

When Resor had decided it was time to start running and had opted to take Kaila with him, Scabior hadn't hesitated to turn his team's focus on the two of them. Scabior kept his team slow, staying on their tails rather than jumping straight in and capturing them. He'd told them that following Resor and his girlfriend might lead them to more muggleborns. What Scabior was really thinking about was Kaila.

He got up in the early hours of the day, before anyone else had even began to stir, and quietly moved into the area where Resor and Kaila had decided to sleep. Resor was curled up on his jacket while Kaila slept a few feet away, her head resting on her arm. He quietly approached her and lowered himself onto the balls of his feet. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face. His eyes filled with something similar to longing. He traces her jaw with the back of his fingers.

"Idiot boy," He mutters, glancing at Resor to make sure he was still asleep. "Don't you know what you have?"

Scabior lowers himself to his knees, leaning over and brushing his nose against her before pressing a kiss onto her lower lip.

"Arden…" She murmurs, stirring as Scabior gets back to his feet, his eyes darkening in jealousy.

Her eyes open half way and she catches sight of an outline standing above her. Still mostly asleep, she stretches and rubs her eyes before sitting up and looking for Arden. To her surprise, Arden was still sleeping comfortably on his jacket…but she could have sworn there had been someone here…leaning over her, caressing her face, and kissing her. She sighs and presses the heel of her hands into her eyes. It must have been just a dream…but she couldn't help but want it back…


	2. No More Running

**A/N: **Keep in mind that the war is over. It's the Malfoys' that have brought the snatchers back into business, and the ministry hasn't been able to catch all of them.

**Chapter 1 No More Running **

Kaila Margaret winter was in dire need of a bath. Her clothes were filthy and frayed from all the running through the forest. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair was matted and had bits of leaves stuck in it. Her boyfriend, Arden Resor, had been sleeping comfortably on his long brown jacket, but Kaila hadn't had time to grab her own jacket before she and Arden had gone on the run. She had found out quickly that Arden wasn't really keen on sharing his with her, so she had been forced to sleep on the ground. Her green eyes were weary and hopeless as she followed Arden through the woods. His short black hair, which he had just recently cut, was glistening in the sunlight and his normally fair skin had tanned dramatically, which annoyed her because she was attracted to men with fair skin and long hair. It wasn't just his looks that had changed though. It was his attitude. Before they had gone on the run he had been sweet to her, always doing things for her and making sure she had everything she needed. Now he barely did anything but snap at her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't even have been out here, and now, because of the drastic changes in him, she was lost with someone she wasn't attracted to, on the run from prejudice idiots who were only interested in her because she was with him.

She couldn't keep running forever, but she wasn't sure what to do. Arden was muggleborn and the snatchers were hot on their trail. They had already seen Kaila with him, so she was in danger as well. They weren't picky. Rounding up muggleborns was what they were paid for, but that would probably be rewarded for catching a muggleborn supporter as well. Kaila would be guilty by association, and would probably end up tortured and killed. She was only nineteen years old. Giving up her life wasn't something she was ready to do right now. She suddenly wished that she had listened to her parents. They had told her not to run off with him. They had told her that she would regret it. They had been right.

"Can't you move any faster?" Arden snaps at her, "They're going to catch up with us! If I had known you would slow me down this much, I wouldn't have let you come with me!"

Kaila's eyes flashed. _Let_ her come with him? _**Let**_ her come with him? He had _begged _her to go with him! He had given her an entire speech about how she was his life and he couldn't go on without her!

"I wish I hadn't come!" She throws back, "I would still be safely in my room if it wasn't for you!"

"You think this is my fault?" Arden turns on her. "You think I wanted to be chased by prejudice idiots that couldn't catch a quaffle if it was thrown straight at them?"

"Would you be willing to bet on tha'?" Scabior, the leader of the main team of snatchers employed by the Malfoys', answers as he moves out from behind a nearby tree.

He was tall and slender with long, tangled brown hair that had a red streak running through it. His blue grey eyes looked dark and were lined in black. He wore a long black jacket, a faded red scarf, dark plaid pants, and dark colored boots. His fair skin was smooth and his hands were long and elegant. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was trying to send them to their deaths in exchange for a few galleons, Kaila would have been undeniably attracted to him. It didn't help that he looked oddly familiar…as though she had dreamt about him but couldn't remember what the dream was about. A dark shadow that she could have mistaken for lust clouded over his eyes as he let his gaze travel down her figure.

His eyes darted back up to hers as he fingered the scarf around his neck. "Hello, pet."

"Run!" Arden shouts at her, darting off away from Scabior. Kaila starts after him but stumbles back as another snatcher, this one bigger than the leader was, stepped out in front of Arden, blocking his path.

Kaila turns to the right, thinking she could escape and come back for Arden later, but she didn't get far before Scabior grabs her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back and pulling her as close to him as he could get her in their current position.

"Why the rush, pet? I thought we could get to know each other a bit better. No more running, alright? I've grown rather fond of you during our little game of cat and mouse."

Her breath caught in her chest as he slipped his hand beneath the edge of her shirt rather seductively. Scabior couldn't help himself. The wild look about her created by her dirt stained face and the leaves in her hair made him want her pressed flush against him. If it were he that she had been travelling with, the leaves in her hair wouldn't be due to him making her sleep on the ground, but his inability to wait until they got back to the tent before he ravished her.

However, Scabior wasn't one to allow his libido to get in the way of his job, and right now, his job was to take her and her lover prisoner. He wraps his fingers around the handle of her wand, which she had pushed down beneath the edge of her jeans, and pulls it out before shoving her at Fenrir Greyback. Greyback caught her and magically tied her hands to the same leash he had binding Arden's hands. He glanced at Scabior knowingly as he made sure the rope around the girl's wrists would hold. It wasn't hard to see that Scabior enjoyed watching her being tied up. Fenrir had noticed the way Scabior looked at this one. It was different. His werewolf senses had enabled him to hear her heart start to race as Scabior had slipped his hand beneath her shirt to grab her wand. His enhanced sense of smell gave him a long whiff of a faint musky scent. Arousal. Scabior's. Fenrir laughs.

"If you're really that found of her, Scabior, would you prefer I put her on a second leash so that you can drag her along yourself?" Greyback offers, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're wasting daylight. Let's get back to camp and put them with the others before it gets dark." Scabior instructs, pulling his eyes away from the witch and starting back in the direction they had come from.

"You're not going to take her?" Greyback pushes temptingly, violently tugging the rope and practically dragging them behind him as he trailed along beside Scabior.

"When have I ever been the one to drag them back to camp?" Scabior answers, knowing that wasn't really what he was asking. "That's your job."

"You're not going to _fuck_ her?" Greyback rephrases his question.

"Why would I want to do that?" Scabior asks, turning around and facing Greyback, walking backwards. "She's filthy."

"You want her," Greyback states simply, enjoying this sudden weakness of Scabior's that he had discovered. If he pushed hard enough, perhaps Scabior would slip up and Greyback could replace him as leader of the snatchers.

"Of course, I want her. I bet she's worth at least ten galleons." Scabior replies easily, a grin on his face. "We're all after a little action, Greyback. It pays well. You just 'ave to be careful not to damage the merchandise. No one is touching the pretty one…no matter how 'ard she begs for it."

"You're just afraid you can't please her," Fenrir accuses.

"You can't go through life trying to please other people. If you do, you'll never 'ave time to please yourself." Scabior answers.

"Why would you want to settle for pleasing yourself when you could make someone else do it for you?" Greyback counters, getting annoyed with him. "A real man would just take whatever he wanted…and you want her, Scabior. I can smell it."

"Wouldn't want to risk damaging the merchandise," Scabior answers simply, turning back around and walking right.

"Maybe you're right," Greyback continues, switching the approach of his attack, "Maybe you're not man enough to please her."

Scabior freezes at the insult, slowly turning to face him. "Would you like to repeat that, werewolf?"

"You. Are. A. Coward." Greyback answers, spelling it out for him. "A real man would just take what he wanted. You're obviously not a real man."

Scabior glances at Kaila and draws his wand, angry that Greyback would dare insult him in front of her. Would dare question him in front of the prisoners. "Shut your trap, you daft mutt." He snaps, taking a step towards him.

"Are you ashamed that she's found out about your…insecurities, or embarrassed that she now knows she arouses you?" Greyback asks mockingly.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Arden snarls, much to Kaila's surprise. "She wouldn't sleep with you anyways!"

"I don't think she'll have much of a choice," Greyback grins toothily, roughly jerking on the leash as he blocks the hex that Scabior sent in his direction. "Either you fuck her or I will…and after I'm finished with her, she won't be 'the pretty one' anymore."

Kaila's heart skips a beat out of fear and Greyback laughs, "She's looking forward to it, Scabior. Don't let the bitch down."


	3. Irresistible

Chapter 2 Irresistible

Their campsite, which was guarded by enchantments and wards, was bigger than Kaila had expected. She had thought that she and Arden would have noticed something this big out here. Magic was the only thing that could have kept it hidden. Each snatcher on Scabior's team had their own tent and there was an extra tent for the prisoners. All of the tents were enchanted to be bigger on the inside than what it appeared to be on the outside. Once at camp, Greyback immediately put Kaila and Arden into the prisoner's tent. The three prisoners that were already there were due at Malfoy Manor the next day. They were all, Kaila and Arden included, bound and gagged.

As the sun went down, Scabior built a small campfire in the center of the campsite. It had been a long day for them, and only a few hours later Greyback and Scabior were the only ones who hadn't gone to bed. Fenrir was lying back on his elbows, finishing of his bottle of firewhiskey. Scabior was trying to determine whether or not Greyback was serious about hurting her if he didn't take her. He hated travelling with a werewolf because of their enhanced senses, but those same senses had proven invaluable in their hunt for muggleborns. Fenrir grinned at him as he stood up. There was no point in risking it. Surely the poor girl would rather have him than be ripped to shreds by a wild animal. Scabior had to bend his head to get inside the tent, but after that he could stand up straight. Although the tents set up for the snatchers were well furnished, this one wasn't furnished at all. He wasn't looking for comfort. He could take her on the ground just as easily as anywhere else, and he didn't care whether her boyfriend saw him do it. Despite his growing arousal, all he really wanted to do was make sure Greyback didn't get any foolish ideas…and if this was what it took to keep him away from her, he didn't have many objections. His cock gave a twitch of excitement as his eyes landed on her…he rather enjoyed seeing her tied up…helpless to resist him. If she were unable to voice any objections he could pretend that this wasn't forced. That she wanted him to take her. She meets his gaze with fear in her eyes as he waves his wand in her direction, magically drawing her to the center of the tent.

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as he realizes how much he actually does want her.

"Hello, pet," He whispers soothingly, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She tries to move away from him but he kneels down and grabs her ankles, pulling her back towards him so that he's sitting between her legs. He unbuttons her pants and moves back just enough to be able to tug them off of her bent legs before slipping his fingers beneath her knickers, rubbing against her. She shakes her head frantically, her cries muffled by the gag, but within seconds she's slick and he slips his finger into her. Panicked, she tries to push herself away from him again, put he puts his weight on her as he slips a second finger inside her, rubbing his palm against her as he thrusts with his fingers. She was ready for him. Waiting for him.

A tear fell down the side of her face and into her hair, helpless to do anything as he stand s up and takes off his clothes, tossing them to the side. Kneeling down, he slide on hand up her body, pushing her shirt up over her head but unable to pull it off her arms because her hands were still tied together. He grips his aching shaft in one hand, holding himself up with the other and positioning himself at her entrance. Her eyes widen, meeting his as he pushes himself into her, filling her. After giving her body a moment to adjust, he starts moving against her with long, slow thrusts, taking his time with her, urging her to accept him. Soon her cries turned into moans.

Scabior groans, picking up the pace as pleasure shot through him, thrusting into her harder…more forcefully. She gasps and her inner muscles clench around his cock as he pulls most of the way out, causing a shock of pleasure to shoot through him and making him fall from his knees onto his hands, closer to her.

"That's it, my lovely …just like that…"He groans, swiveling his hips so that he could thrust into her from a different angel. She arches up into him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I knew you'd want me, pet." He gasps, getting closer to climaxing just from the thought. A shiver runs through him as he realizes he can't take much more. He pulls most of the way out of her and shoves himself back in one last time, bringing them both to a climax at the same time. Her inner muscles clench around him and he gasps, his lips parting in ecstasy.

He rests his head on the floor closer to her neck, catching his breath before sliding out of her. He grabs his wand off of the floor and stands back up, waving his wand to magically redress first Kaila, then himself. Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he glances over at Kaila's boyfriend. The other prisoners had turned away or buried their faces in their knees, terrified. Arden had watched them and rubbing his hands over his own erection.

"You sicken me," Scabior sneers at him before turning back to Kaila. "Next time you may want to be more selective in your choice of a lover, pet. If you were mine I would have at least made an attempt to protect you, rather than sitting back and pleasuring myself while another man takes what's mine."

He turns and leaves the tent as Kaila regains control of her body and starts crying. The muffled noise struck a nerve somewhere inside of him and he had to resist the urge to go back to her…take her to his own tent. The sound of Greyback's mocking laughter made resisting easy.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself," he declares triumphantly, grinning at Scabior. "It's easy, isn't it, rape? Their bodies betray them, making it seem like they want you when they really don't. It's as though they're begging you to hurt them harder."

"Better me than you;" Scabior replies defensively, "At least she's still intact."

"Not by the sound of it," Greyback counters mockingly.

"Stay out of their tent unless I tell you otherwise." Scabior demands, knowing that, if Greyback really wanted to what Scabior told him wouldn't matter. Scabior moves past him and into his tent, lowing himself onto the bed without removing his clothes. Normally he would sleep in his underwear, but the friction between his cock and his tight pants was send small sparks of pleasure through him, making him hard again. He suddenly wished he had brought her to his tent rather than leaving her with her boyfriend. He could shag her again before he went to sleep. Normally it took him longer to recover and get hard again, but this time…with her, was apparently affecting him differently. He was uncomfortable with the thought that he had just taken her by force, but after a while she wad wrapped her legs around his waist, held him against her.

Greyback had a point though. She had lost control…which meant he had pleased but not that she had actually wanted him. As a matter of fact, she probably hated him at this point. He had made her cry…his lovely Kaila…lovely, smooth skinned, sexy Kaila.

He lets out a low growl and turns to lie on his stomach, his erection pressing hard against his pants.

"Clever witch…" He mutters, attempting to ignore it and go to sleep. "Seducing the snatcher without even trying."


	4. Scabior's Offer

Chapter 3 Scabior's Offer

Scabior woke up late the next morning still aroused and in desperate need of relief. He quickly lowers his tight, plaid pants and caresses his erection, picturing Kaila's face in his mind before he took a tighter hold on himself and began to thrust into his hand…the way she looked with her hands above her head…her legs wrapped around his waist and her inner muscles squeezing around his shaft as he moved against her…

He would have her. Not only would he have her, but she would give herself willingly. He was a snatcher and she was a muggleborn. He had the power to spare her life…in exchange for her body. It would be a deal that she couldn't resist. She couldn't possibly turn him away, and then it would be her that sheathed his hard cock rather than his own hand… He closes his eyes, pumping harder as he pictures her begging him to take her…moaning his name. He tensed as he reached the breaking point and came into his hand, feeling bitter that it wasn't hers.

When he was finished, he magically cleaned himself up again and made himself look presentable enough to lead snatchers in search of mudbloods. When he left his tent the first thing he noticed was Kaila sitting next to a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her wrists still bound together. Greyback was sitting not too far from her, sneaking glances at her mockingly, as though waiting fro the perfect moment to attack. Another snatcher, a tall, dark haired man with a scruffy beard, had made a breakfast of eggs, biscuits and gravy, and bacon. Scabior grabbed two small plates and filled them with food. The other snatchers had already eaten by now and the other prisoners wouldn't need to. He moved to sit down next to Kaila and magically removed the ropes that held her hands together before offering her the second plate of food. She ignored it, keeping her gaze on the ground and leaning away from him.

"Droic is a decent cook," Scabior tells her, taking a bite out of the biscuit on the plate that he was offering her, "It's not poisoned."

She glares at him.

"When did you last eat, pet?" Scabior pushes, "You must be 'ungry."

"Prisoners don't get to eat today," Greyback declares with a grin, sitting down on the other side of Kaila and reaching for the plate Scabior was offering her. "I'm taking them to the Malfoys in a bit."

"Scabior moves the plate out of his reach, "Not this one. I'm keeping 'er for a bit longer."

"She's probably still tire from last night," Greyback shrugs, pulling at her hair, "Too tired to eat."

"The boyfriend didn't 'unt for you or return to town to get you food. I was watching." Scabior points out, ignoring Greyback's comment and turning his attention back to her, "Must be a few days since you've last eat."

"Greyback drags a long, dirt stained fingernail down the side of her face. "Are you going to answer his question, or is ol' Greyback going to 'ave to dig it out of you?"

She flinches away from Greyback and unintentionally towards Scabior. "F-four days…I haven't had a real meal in four days."

"Then eat, beautiful. There's nothing wrong with the food." Scabior insists, pushing the plate at her.

She glances at Greyback before quickly taking the plate and starting in on it.

"Now that we've got you talking," Greyback continues, "Did you enjoy what my mate gave you lat night? Was he good? Did you like it?"

She tries to ignore him but he grabs her hair and uses it to force her to look at him. "I bet you were a good little slut for him, weren't you? He's a bit out of practice though, I think."

Scabior's eyes darken, but he continues eating. Greyback was just trying to get a rise out of him, and Kaila was just what he needed to induce one.

Greyback runs his hand down the back of her thigh towards her groin. "Don't worry…tonight I'll show you what a real man is like."

Scabior drops his plate to the ground and jumps to his feet. Greyback follows suit and Scabior pushes him away from Kaila, back against another tree with his wand pressed to his throat.

"I don't think you'll be putting a 'and on 'her at all, mate." Scabior breathes, "I'm in charge 'ere. You'll only take what I tell you to take. Is that clear enough for you or do I need to use an unforgivable to 'elp you get it through that thick 'ead of yours?"

"I suggest you take a step back and look at what you're doing, Scabior. It's not good for business to get so attached to the merchandise." Greyback snaps, pushing away from him.

"Take the others to the Malfoys." Scabior demands, "I don't want to see you back 'ere until you think you can show me the proper respect. I don't 'ave to put up with you, and don't think for a moment that I'm going to."

"You want me to take the boyfriend as well, or do you plan to keep him for yourself, too?" Greyback growls, barely fighting his anger.

"All of them," Scabior answers, pulling Kaila, who'd eaten so fast she was already done with her plate, to her feet and taking her by the arm, pulling her off into the forest.

"W-Where are we going?" Kaila asks fearfully.

Scabior glances at her but doesn't answer. After a few minutes he slows down and carefully moves through a particularly thick patch of brush, entering into a large clearing surrounding a large lake that drained into a river on the other side. He lets her go and sits down with his back against a tree. She stood still for a moment, unsure about what he expected her to do.

"The water is alright to drink and bathe in. It's filled by an underground spring and drains into the river over on the other side…which is unusual, but it keeps the water clean." Scabior tells her, watching her curiously. "You can drink to wash down your breakfast and clean yourself up a bit."

"You're no afraid I'll try to escape? Swim across or make a run for it into the forest?" She asks hesitantly.

"No," Scabior answers simply, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Why not?" Kaila asks, almost offended by his lack of concern.

"Because I 'ave a wand and you don't. I've been watching you. You're smart enough to know what will 'appen if I 'ave to use my wand to retrieve you, pet."

"My name is Kaila, and I'm not your pet." She answers stiffly, moving to sit down on the shore and taking advantage of his offer.

"I'll call you what I want, beautiful." He replies patiently, stretching his legs out and crossing them. He folds his arms across his chest and watches in amusement as she tests the water before she starts washing the dirt off of her face.

"So tell me, pet, 'ow'd you end up with that boyfriend of yours?" Scabior asks curiously. "'E's nor a very good one, is 'e?"

"You don't know him or me." Kaila snaps, "It's none of your business."

"'e mistreats you." Scabior points out, "takes you for granted."

"Yes, and you're so much better," She retorts sarcastically.

He falls silent as she takes a drink of the water before standing back up, turning towards him. "What do you want from me?"

Scabior studies her for a moment before standing up. "Look, lovely, you're a muggleborn. Either way, you're going to end up with someone who wants to 'urt you…but I don't have to turn you in righ' away. I want to make a deal with you. You stay in my tent, do what I say, sex included, and I won't give you to the Malfoys until I've 'ad enough of you."

She laughs, "Because what I really want to do with whatever time I have left is to turn myself into a rapist snatcher's whore. Throw in Greyback's promise to show me what I real man is like, and how could I refuse your offer?" She answers sarcastically, not bothering to pause and think about it. She moves towards him and spits at his feet. "I'd rather die."

He grabs her and pushes her back against the tree, pushing his knee between her legs and pinning her there with the lower half of his body.

"I don't share my women, lovely. Greyback couldn't touch you without having to face my anger." He replies lightly, picking up a lock of her hair and smelling it. He runs the back of his fingers down the side of her face before taking a step back and trying a different approach. She seemed to respond well to threats. "On the other 'and, if you don't take my offer, I will have no reason to stop 'im when he does try to take you."

"Fuck you!" She snarls, moving away from him. "If you want me, you'll just have to take me by force again, because I will _never _willingly sleep with you."

She turns away from him and starts back towards the camp. He watches in frustration as she willingly returns to the prisoners' tent and shuts herself up inside without so much as another glance in his direction.


	5. Greyback's Revenge

Chapter 4 Greyback's Revenge

If there was one thing Greyback didn't like, it was being threatened. He could handle Scabior's authority over him, but Scabior had pushed him the wrong way when he had threatened him in defense of that mudblood witch. He would have to show Scabior what happened to people who pushed a werewolf the wrong way.

He stayed awake, waiting for Scabior to go to bed and fall asleep. Scabior sat on the other side of the fire for what seemed like hours past the time when he normally fell asleep, just sitting and staring at him. However, after a while, he stood up and went into his tent. Greyback waited another hour before quietly moving into the prisoners' tent and pressing his hand over her mouth, waking her up by pressing his wand into her neck. He could hear her heart begin to race…could smell the fear on her as he breathed into her ear.

"If you scream, I will rip your throat out with my teeth before any of the others can make it out of their tents. Nod if you understand." He growls softly, threateningly.

She nods. He pulls her to her feet and out of the tent, quietly dragging her off into the woods. He walked at a quick pace for half an hour, putting a bit of distance between them and the campsite. When he slows down and stops at a place where the trees and bushes were spread out more than they were in other places, he casts a charm to set a boundary around a small area and casts a silencing charm over it. He wanted to hear her scream, but he couldn't have her screaming waking up their dear head snatcher. He turns to her with a frightening grin on his face and throws her onto the ground, using a spell to vanish their clothes before moving his body on top of hers, pinning her down.

"Please…please, don't do this," she whimpers pleadingly, tears coming to her eyes as he forces himself inside of her, obviously attempting to make it as painful as possible.

"You can thank Scabior for this," He gasps into her ear. He pauses in his sharp movements, pressing the tip of his wand into her ribs, "Scream for me…crucio!"

* * *

><p>Scabior woke up with a splitting headache from the amount of firewhiskey that he had imbibed last night. He slowly sat up and pulled a vial of hangover relief potion out from under his bed, taking it all in one swallow before storing the empty vial in a bag. He would have to go to his Aunt Fid's soon and ask her to help him restock his supplies. He stands up as the pounding in his head fades, pulling on his last change of clean clothes.<p>

He exits his tent, pulling his hair, all except for the bit in front, back into a ponytail, his eyes instantly darting over to the tree where he had found Kaila yesterday morning. He frown, letting his eyes scan the camp when he doesn't see her. He checks her tent, but it was empty as well. His eyes met Greyback's, who wore a smug expression on his face. A rage boiled up in Scabior and he stormed towards the werewolf, stopping a few feet away and drawing his wand.

"Where is she?" Scabior demands furiously.

"Where is who?" Greyback asks innocently.

"If you've damaged the merchandise, your share of the profits will be split between the rest of us," Scabior snaps, "Tell me where she is!"

Fenrir laughs. Scabior flicks his wand towards him and shouts, "Crucio!"

Fenrir falls to his knees, twitching but gritting his teeth against it, refusing to scream. He wouldn't scream like that mudblood whore. When Scabior lifts the curse, Greyback was breathing heavily, but snickering softly.

"She's probably dead by now." Fenrir laughs, "If what I did to her didn't kill her, another wild animal probably did it for me. You never should have threatened me in the mudblood whore's defense."

Scabior raises his wand and shouts "Crucio!" again, letting the curse linger on him longer this time. Fenrir grunts and cries out in pain. Scabior raises the curse.

Fenrir laughs and Scabior raises his wand again.

"No! No, wait!" Greyback laughs, as though it were all just a joke, "I'll tell you what I did!"

Scabior narrows his eyes at him, "Start talking."


	6. Knight in Black Armor

Chapter 5 Knight in Black Armor

Scabior had moved through the forest slowly, following the werewolf's tracks but scanning the surrounding area as well. It wouldn't do for her to have managed to move and for Scabior to walk right past her on his way to where Greyback had directed him. There was really no telling what sort of a condition she was in after Greyback had finished with her. He walked for an hour before catching sight of a body lying on the ground just ahead of him. He rushed to her side, his eyes scanning over her and taking in the damage. She was naked and there was no sign of her clothing anywhere nearby. There were bruises on her arms, neck, ribs, and thighs, but he couldn't see any other physical damage.

"It's time to wake up, my lovely," He says, caressing the side of her face.

When she doesn't respond he checks her pulse to make sure she was still with him. She didn't look dead to him. Her pulse was there, but faint.

"Kaila, wake up. We have to get you back to camp." He urges her more firmly, shaking her gently and watching for any sign that she could hear him. There was still no response…not a flutter of her eyelashes or a twitch of her hand…nothing.

"Alright, lovely…if you insist…" Scabior murmurs hesitantly, making a decision. He was going to have to go to his Aunt's soon anyways, and she would be better taken care of there than in camp.

He carefully picks her up, one arm cradling her back and the other under her knees. Holding her to him tightly, he apparates to a small two story cottage with a garden that was almost bigger than the house itself. Scabior's Aunt Fid had lived there for almost forty years, and had raised Scabior there as well. His parents died when he was young and he had no other family left. Scabior doesn't hesitate before starting up the path leading to the door and kicking at it to get his Aunt's attention. He wasn't weak, and Kaila weighed less than he had expected, but that didn't mean he could stand around holding one hundred pounds of dead weight all day.

He kicks at the door again before the old woman on the other side opened it. The look of annoyance on her face from having her front door nearly kicked in quickly changed to a look of delight at the sight of Scabior and then changed again to shock at the sight of Kaila.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, what 'appened?" Aunt Fid, a short woman with white hair and hazel eyes, asks, quickly stepping back and letting him in. "Take her up to your room."

Aunt fid waved her wand at the girl, making her more lightweight and easier for Scabior to carry.

"'ello, Aunt Fid," Scabior greets her with a half smile before starting up the stair, grateful for the charm she'd used to help him. "You always said you wanted me to bring a girl 'ome. I thought it was about time I got around to it."

"Yes, but when I said 'a girl', what I meant was a conscious one!" Aunt Fid retorts, shooing him down the short hallway and moving past him to open the door to his old room for him. As he carried Kaila in, Aunt Fid quickly moved to the bed and pulled the dark blue quilt back so that Scabior could lay her on the sheets.

Scabior's room was outfitted with blue walls, a white ceiling and carpeting, and dark brown furniture. It had a nice view of the part of the garden that was behind the house, including the small pond that he used to go swimming in.

"What 'appened?" Aunt Fid asks again, "And why in Merlin's name is the poor dear naked?"

Scabior took a seat in the nearby brown leather armchair, resting his elbows on his knees and watching his aunt begin to cast diagnostic charms on the naked young woman lying in his bed. If she hadn't been bruised up and unconscious, she would have been quite a temptation

"Her name is Kaila. Greyback was angry with me and took it out on 'er. I wasn't there, so I didn't see what 'e did to 'er, but 'e told me he bruised 'er up a bit, both physically and with the cruciatus curse, and raped 'er. 'E was going to leave 'er out there to die…I found 'er like this. I couldn't get 'er to wake up so I brought 'er 'ere."

"Playing knight in shining armor, were you?" Aunt fid smiles at him.

"More like knight in black armor. I don't think Greyback would 'ave attacked 'er if I 'adn't lost my temper with 'im." Scabior mutters.

"She'll be fine," Aunt Fid assures him, covering her up with the quilt. "She should wake up soon. It's the cruciatus that keeps 'er from it. 'Er body needs time to recover. Let's spare what little modesty she 'as left, shall we? You can sleep downstairs on the couch."

"That's fine," Scabior agrees, "You think you can 'elp 'er than?"

"Well, if she wakes up and is still coherent, which I'm sure she will, then she won't need much more than food and bed rest. If she doesn't wake up, then you should take 'er to St. Mungo's. The cruciatus is a nasty curse. You go downstairs and fix me some tea while I put a salve on these bruises and give her a potion to 'elp ease 'er mind. That's the important part. Being tortured does things to your mind that can't be undone." Aunt Fid answers, shooing him out of the room. "You can tell me everything else when I finish 'ere."

Scabior smiles. Trust Aunt Fid to know when someone was only telling part of the story.

* * *

><p>"So…tell me about Kaila." Aunt Fid requests, sitting down at the kitchen table across from Scabior and taking a sip of the cup of tea that he had set out for her.<p>

"There's nothing to tell," Scabior answers simply, flashing her a smile, "'ow is she?"

"If there is nothing to tell, then why are you so concerned for 'er well being?" Aunt Fid points out.

"I found 'er in the woods, wondering around with one of the muggleborns on my list," Scabior answers, telling her as little as possible. The less she knew the happier she would be. "She 'erself isn't on my list so I decided to keep 'er around for a bit."

"Why wouldn't you just let 'er go?" Aunt Fid questions, studying him. "If she's not on your list, what use do you 'ave for 'er?"

"I will eventually turn 'er over to the Malfoys," Scabior answers simply.

"And this fight you got into with Greyback?" Aunt Fid pushes, "What was it about?"

Scabior hesitates. Aunt Fid would know if he tried to lie to her.

"'er," He answers finally.

"You fancy her and Greyback embarrassed you in front of 'er." Aunt Fid nods, piecing together the pieces of what he had told her and coming up with her own conclusion.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Scabior says, pushing his chair away from the table and placing his empty cup upside down in the sink. "I'm going to go sit with 'er. I will let you know if she wakes up."

Scabior kisses her forehead before leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs, back into his room. He sits down in the armchair and studies the woman sleeping in his bed. She was beautiful…but what was he supposed to tell his Aunt Fid? That he knew he couldn't have her so he had taken her by force in front of her lover and had been furious when Greyback had suggested that he wasn't good enough for her…that Greyback had wanted a turn with her himself? Aunt Fid would kick him out of her house and protect Kaila from him. Aunt Fid didn't approve of his job choice, but it was the easiest way he knew to make a living. Aunt Fid was the only family he had left, and although she was tolerant, she would never tolerate any disrespect he dared show a woman. It would be for his own good that she didn't find out about what he felt for and had done to Kaila. Besides, there was no point in getting his dear old Aunt's hopes up about him getting married and having children when he'd just have to turn the woman she got herself attached to over to people who wanted to torture a and kill her.

He leans back in his chair and uses his feet to push his boots off, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night. He'd had a feeling that Greyback was going to pull something like this. He should have listened to his instincts….

His thoughts broke off as he easily drifted off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.


	7. Waking Up

Chapter 6 Waking Up

Scabior woke up in the late afternoon and moved to sit on the bed next to her, checking her pulse. A look of relief crosses his face as her eyes flutter open. "Hello, Beautiful."

"I-I accept…" She stutters out, her voice hoarse.

"What's that, pet?" Scabior frowns.

"Th-the d-deal…I'll sleep with you whenever you want…j-just don't m-make him hurt me again." She struggles out.

"What is she talking about, Scabior?" Aunt Fid demands, walking up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Make_ him? You think I wanted this?" Scabior asks softly, studying her and momentarily ignoring his Aunt Fid.

Her eyes flutter shut again as she falls back into unconsciousness.

"Scabior?" Aunt Fid pushes sternly, "Did you do something to this girl?"

"I didn't do this," Scabior objects, pulling away from her and going back downstairs. He needed fresh air and the garden was calling his name, offering a peaceful place to think.

* * *

><p>When Kaila woke up again the pain in her body had almost completely vanished. There was still a dull ache in her muscles and her throat was a bit sore, but other than that she felt fine. She was wearing a strange white robe that she had never seen before, but she was more comfortable than she had been.<p>

She quickly sat up, pulling the blanket around her tightly as an old woman looked down at her. She flinches and lowers her gaze to the bed as he catches sight of Scabior walking into the room.

"I'm Scabior's Aunt Fid," The woman introduces herself. "'e saved your life. If 'e hadn't found you, there's no telling what would 'ave 'appened."

"You say that likes it's a good thing," Kaila mutters, nervously glancing up at Scabior.

"Would you mind if I spoke to 'er alone, Aunt Fid?" Scabior requests politely.

"You be good to 'er, Scabior. She might be the one who convinces you to give me great-nieces and nephews before I get too old to enjoy them." Aunt Fid replies, a warning in her voice as she heads towards the door.

"That's not possible," Scabior objects.

"Being muggleborn doesn't mean you wouldn't be a good wife or mother." Aunt Fid points out.

Kaila barks out a laugh, regaining a fraction of her confidence. "Muggleborn? Is that what he told you?"

"Forgive my assumptions, pet, but I did find you on the run with Arden Resor…and I know for a fact that 'e's a muggleborn." Scabior replies, studying her curiously.

"What is your ancestry?" Aunt Fid asks pointedly, sending a stern look at Scabior.

"I'm a halfblood…Ma'am." Kaila answers reluctantly, "I'd tell you more, but chances are your nephew would try to hunt down my family and feed them to the deatheaters…and I just couldn't have that."

"Nonsense," Aunt Fid objects, "Scabior fancies you. He wouldn't go after your family."

"If he does fancy me then it hasn't kept him from hurting me, so I have no reason to believe that it would make him consider sparing my family either." She counters stiffly.

Scabior's face pales slightly. Before his Aunt can reply, he cuts in. "Aunt Fid, please. I need to speak with 'er alone."

Aunt Fid looks pointedly between Scabior and Kaila before turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

He moves closer to Kaila, folding his arms across his chest as she stands up to face him.

"First of all, I'm holding you to your word, lovely. You're mine whenever I want you. You have no choice."

"You make it sound so romantic." Kaila mutters sarcastically.

"I think you like being dominated," He smiles teasingly.

"A lot of women like being dominated…but there's a difference being dominated and being raped." She snaps.

"A lot of men like to dominate women, but that doesn't mean they're rapists." Scabior counters.

"You raped me!" She snarls.

"No one who 'eard the way you moaned for me would think that." He grins.

When she doesn't reply, he continues, "Look, beautiful, I don't know what sort of man you think I am, but I'm not the sort of bloke who sends a mad werewolf after a woman 'e's taken a liking to. I didn't tell Greyback to do this. I thought 'e might be up to something, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"You didn't tell him to drag me off into the woods and torture me?" She rolls her eyes in disbelief, "You at least knew he was going to do it. You even said you let him if I didn't go along with your little bargain."

"I was angry. I didn't mean that." Scabior replies apologetically. "Forgive me, lovely. You're so beautiful that I couldn't sleep because of the desire you evoke in me. When I thought of you tied up in the other tent with that…unfaithful pig…knowing you chose to be 'is despite the fact that 'e isn't good enough to clean the scum off the bottom of your shoes…Believe me, pet, it was never my intention to 'urt you. I wanted to please you. I still do."

Kaila hesitated as she realizes that she actually wanted to believe him. She wanted it to be true…and she wanted him to please her. She shakes her head, remembering how it felt when he had taken her, and quickly changes the subject. "What did you do with Arden?"

"What 'appens to 'im is none of my concern. My job is to capture them and turn them over to Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't ask 'er any questions about what she does with them…but its Bellatrix Lestrange. There's only one reason she would want them, isn't there?" Scabior answers defensively, "Did you know 'e was cheating on you?"

"He loved me. What was between us was none of your business." Kaila objects, avoiding the question.

"Yes, because when you love someone you're supposed to sit back and play with yourself while another man is staking a claim on 'er." Scabior replies sarcastically. "Come on, lovely. You're smarter than that. I was only following 'im for a month and I knew 'e was unfaithful."

Kaila hesitates before sitting down wearily on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

Scabior sighs, "Come on, pet. Lie down."

She quickly stands back up, a horrified look on her face. "Now?"

"No, pet, in a week or two…of course now." He retorts with a half smile.

She closes her eyes, standing back up and reaching for the belt that held her robe closed. His eyes widen in surprise and he reluctantly grabs her hand, stopping her.

"No, beautiful. If I wanted you I would take it off myself. I prefer unwrapping my own presents, pet. Just lie down." He urges her.

"I don't understand," She objects in confusion.

He puts a hand on her hip and pushes her back onto the bed, lying down next to her and pulls her back against his chest, closing his eyes. "Just rest."

Her lips part in surprise, keeping her body stiff and guarded. This wasn't what she had expected. She had expected him to take advantage of her, not…this…

After a moment she gives in to him, letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing against him. She could get used to this…if it was the way he normally acted…

Her thoughts broke off as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of his soft humming and his gentle, lazy touch stroking her arm.


	8. A Good Dream

Chapter 7 A Good Dream

Kaila woke to a familiar caress along her jaw line. It took her a moment to remember where she had felt it before…out in the woods. Back then she had thought it had been a dream. She had lost count of how many times she had wished it was real…

She blinks open her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Scabior was propped up on an elbow, studying her. He pulled his hand back as he noticed she was awake, not wanting to ruin their moment of peace by making her uncomfortable.

"Don't stop…"she murmurs, still partially asleep but slowly edging towards consciousness.

He smiles, "You like that, pet?" He asks, moving his hand back towards her face and tracing her jaw line before brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Have you done this before?" She asks, closing her eyes. "Touched me like this while I was sleeping?"

He narrows his eyes at her, remembering when she had woken up and nearly caught him at it. "You thought I was Resor. You called me Arden."

"Did you kiss me?" She pushes curiously.

"How do you feel?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Answer my question first." She insists.

"You called me Arden after I kissed you." He answers stiffly.

"Arden was still asleep, but you were gone. I thought I had been dreaming." She admits.

"Was it a good dream?" He asks hesitantly, not sure how far he could push her.

"I can't remember," She smiles, "You might need to kiss me again to remind me."

He froze, uncertain. This was the same woman who had sworn she would never want him… "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Do you want to do it?" She counters, meeting his gaze, "I can't see how it would be in your nature. Rapists don't normally make their victims feel precious."

"Then let this be proof that I am not a rapist." He replies, cupping her face in one hand and brushing his nose against hers before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, moving slowly and letting the kiss linger. She wraps her around his neck as he pulls back just far enough to look at her, studying her expression.

"I think you might have been a good dream," She murmurs, pulling his mouth back to hers. He kisses her more firmly this time, his heart racing at the realization that she had kissed him this time. She wanted him…

"I'll regret this later," She murmurs as he broke the kiss again.

"Don't think like that," He objects, moving to straddle her waist, eager to convince her. "I could make you fancy me if you'd let me."

"That would do me a lot of good when you decide to turn me in," She points out sarcasically.

"What if I don't want to turn you in?" He counters, pressing slow, lingering kisses along her jaw line and down onto her neck. "What if I want to keep you?"

"Do you?" She questions, gasping as he opens her robe and presses close to her, taking a nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue.

"I want to keep you," He sighs, moving his mouth back up to hers as she tangles her hand in his hair, pulling out his ponytail.

"Scabior!" Aunt Fid snaps in annoyance, rushing into the room.

Kaila quickly pulls her robe closed as Scabior jumps off the bed, turning to face his aunt.

"What do you think you're doing to the poor girl?" his aunt scolds him.

"I was trying to convince 'er that we should give you a great-nephew as a sort of thank you present." Scabior smiles, knowing Aunt Fid wouldn't take him seriously.

"Before she's even fully recovered?" Aunt Fid objects, "After the ordeal she's been through, I wouldn't blame 'er one bit if she decided to 'ex you!"

"I feel a lot better, actually." Kaila interrupts, not wanting Scabior to get into trouble for something he probably hadn't intended to do when she had woken up to his touch. "It's my fault. I started it this time. Willingly."

Scabior looks back at her, not sure whether he should be shocked, aroused, or suspicious. She'd admitted to being with him willingly? It had taken a near death experience to get her to agree to his first offer, and she hadn't agreed willingly even then. She had barely been conscious.

"How do you feel?" Aunt Fid asks, studying her for any sign of pain or weariness.

"The pain is almost completely gone," Kaila answers honestly, "I'm hungry and a little tired, but that's it."

"I'll get dinner started." Aunt Fid agrees, beaming at her before turning to Scabior, "You behave yourself!"

"Of course," Scabior agrees quickly, as she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. The moment she's out of sight he rounds on Kaila.

"Willingly? This coming from the woman who said she'd rather die than be with me?" He points out, a slight accusation in his tone of voice.

She blushes lightly, sending a thrill through him at the sight of her. "I told you," She replies, "I'll regret this later…you make me feel…alive when you touch me like that… Right now I just want you. I can worry about the consequences afterwards."

He moves back towards her and buries his nose in her hair. Aunt fid had taken a wet rag to her face, arms, hands, and lower legs. She'd even gotten all of the leaves out of her hair…but Kaila still smelled like forest. A rich, earthy scent…mixed with lavender…and perhaps sweet pea.

"Scabior…" She murmurs as he pulls her down the bed, just far enough to make her lie back down. He moves over her and eases his knee between her legs, brushing his lips against hers and tugging her robe back open. Her breath quickens as he runs one hand down the side of her body. She pushes off his jacket and pulls off the scarf he wore around his neck before unbuttoning and removing the clothes he wore under them. She slides her hands up his smooth chest, grazing his nipples with her thumbs. Breathing heavily, he takes one of her wrists and drags her hand back down his body and over the bulge forming in his pants, making her feel him.

"Tell me you want me, pet." He urges her, his voice low and husky but his accent more prominent than it had been before. "This time I won't take you without your oral consent. I want to be sure…"

"I want you," She answers instantly, unbuttoning his pants. He grunts as she pushes them off of him and his erection falls between her legs. He moves against her, rubbing his length against her teasingly, refusing to enter her just yet but making her wet for him.

He gasps in surprise as she wraps her hand around his cock, rubbing her thumb over the tip until he leaks, jerking in her hand. "Tease," He murmurs, kissing her neck. He had wanted to go slower this time…an attempt to make her addicted to him, but he was no longer sure about how long he could hold out.

After a moment's hesitation she pushes him onto his back and positions him at her entrance, impaling herself on his cock. His lips part in a gasp and he clutched her hips as she starts riding him. After a moment he tightens his grip on her and flips her over onto her back, thrusting up into her hard and fast. Her inner muscles tighten around him and he groans, pressing closer to her as she wraps her legs around his waist. "That's it, pet…" He gasps, before pressing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth in a deep kiss. She bucks against him and pleasure shoots through him, pushing him over the edge. She arches up into him as he spills himself into her and she reaches her own climax, the world spinning around her until all that was left was Scabior and how he made her feel.


	9. Getting Out of Bed

Chapter 8 Getting Out of Bed

"Do we have to go back?" Kaila asks, watching lustily as Scabior pulled his clothes on and straightens his scarf around his neck. If it was up to her he'd stay pinned down to the bed and would never wear clothes again. It was the third night that Scabior had shared her bed, and Aunt Fid had finally caught them. For the past few days she had scolded him for 'hindering Kaila's recovery', but she'd never had anything to back up her claims. Kaila slept or read books during the day, getting plenty of bed rest as Aunt Fid insisted she did. The only reason Aunt Fid let her out of bed during meals was to avoid having food crumbs in the bed. Kaila had showered, but, much to Scabior's surprise…and pleasure, the faint scent of lavender and sweet pea remained on her.

Scabior studies her, taking his time before replying. She had remained in his bed, covered by nothing but a blanket, while he had gotten dressed. A temptation if he'd ever seen one. Her body, which had been relaxed and satisfied only a few minutes ago, had become visibly tense. He knew she didn't want to go back…and he knew why.

"Do you remember what I told you, pet? About not being one to share my woman?" Scabior asks, moving to sit down behind her with one leg on either side of her, pulling her back against him and lazily circling her nipple with his thumb. He grins as her breathing quickens and she leans back against him as he slips his other hand between her legs, teasing her. She gasps, unable to respond to his question as he slips a finger into her.

"Do you think I'll let 'im 'urt you again, pet?" Scabior asks, thrusting into her with two fingers.

"Scabior…" She gasps, pushing his hand away and turning so that she's straddling him. She unbuttons his pants and pulls out his hard cock, positioning him at her entrance before lowering herself down onto him, not bothering to hesitate before she starts riding him, fast and hard. He grips her hips and leans his head back, enjoying the feel of her around him. After her implication of enjoying being dominated, he had made sure he met that particular little taste of hers, but this time he would let her have her way with him. AS she pushes closer to climaxing he groans out, taking a tighter grip on her and thrusting up into her. He head falls back as they come together. Breathing hard, he runs his hand up her waist, pulling her towards him so that she's laying against him, her head on him shoulder.

"'e won't touch you again, beautiful." He promises, dragging his fingers through her hair. "'e wouldn't dare."

She presses a kiss to his mouth, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He groans softly and pushes his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and holding her close. After a moment she pulls back, her fingers playing in his hair.

"I trust you," She tells him before leaning forward and briefly brushing her lips against his again. "We'd better go or we'll stay in this bed all day."

"I choose staying in bed all day." He answers teasingly, "As a matter of fact, you're lack of clothing has driven away any desire I may have had to ever get out of this bed at all…or to return to camp and rub the fact that, not only are you still alive, but you're also mine, in Greyback's fat, ugly, nose."

He cups her face between his hands and starts to pull her mouth back to his. He groans in annoyance as a knock from the door interrupts them. Before he can answer, the door opens and Aunt Fid pokes her head around the corner. Kaila moves off of him and Scabior quickly pulling the blanket up over both of them.

"Oh, I thought you'd be decent by now." Aunt Fid says apologetically. "I've got a couple of bags packed for both of you when you're ready to go. I will wait downstairs."

"Thank you, Aunt Fid. We'll be down in a moment. I'm just having a bit of trouble convincing Kaila to get out of bed." Scabior replies, lightly teasing Kaila.

"Well, you're certainly not going to manage it without getting out of bed yourself." Aunt Fid chuckles softly, ducking back out of the room.

"You had to draw her attention to me, didn't you?" Kaila mutters.

"I think she likes you," He replies, a wicked grin on his face.

"Do you know what I like?" Kaila asks, slipping beneath the blanket.

"Tell me," He requests. He peeks under the blanket just as she takes his cock in her hand, stroking it and nipping at it with her teeth. He was about to tell her he needed more time to recover from their last shag, when she moved her mouth down over his cock. He could feel the blood rushing towards his groin as his erection starts growing for the third time that morning. She rearranges herself into a more comfortable position so that she could play with his balls with one hand and stroke his shaft with the other. He leans his head back against the wall and tangles his hand in her hair, watching as she starts moving her mouth up and down along his erection. He gasps softly as she sucks hard on him while squeezing his balls with her other hand. He thrusts up into her mouth, holding her head still as he loses control. It doesn't take him long to climax into her mouth. Spent, his eyes flutter shut as she uses her tongue to clean him up.

"You are very good to me," He murmurs as she climbs out from under the blanket and off the bed. She grabs his wand off the bedside table and magically dresses herself. She wiggles her fingers at him teasingly, a smirk on her face as she leaves the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

He laughs, "I'll get you back for that, beautiful."


	10. Snitch

Chapter 9 Snitch

Scabior and Kaila walked back into camp just as Greyback walked out of his tent, a glower appearing on his face the moment he caught sight of her.

"What are those?" Greyback sneers questioningly, motioning towards the two bags Scabior was carrying.

"Just a few things from Aunt Fid," Scabior answers simply. He tosses them into his tent and takes Kaila's hand as the two other snatchers, Droic and Notrell, emerge from the forest.

"Startin' to think you weren' comin' back, Scabior." Droic greets him, shaking his hand.

"I 'ad a few things to take care of," Scabior, letting go of Kaila's hand and slipping his arm around her waist instead. She was staring pointedly at the ground and was leaning towards him, away from Greyback. "Greyback 'ere decided 'e'd go against my authority and try to take what was mine. I 'ad to fix the trouble 'e caused, and now we're a bit behind schedule. The Malfoys won't be 'appy. We need to deliver five muggleborns within the next two day. Since its Greyback's fault we don't 'ave them yet, 'e can catch them and take them himself. I've brought more firewhiskey for the rest of us."

"Looks like you've already caught one," Greyback replies, staring pointedly at Kaila.

"This one is mine and she's an 'alfblood, not a muggleborn. She is staying in my tent. She is not to be touched by anyone but me." Scabior answers stiffly, "Respect my claim on 'er and we won't 'ave a problem. Another move like the last one you pulled and I'll do to you what Bellatrix Lestrange does to muggleborns."

"Look who got shagged," Fenrir growls mockingly. "I'm willing to bet that's the only reason you're so fond of 'er."

"Bet whatever you like. The fact remains that this lovely one is mine and she will be staying with me for as long as I choose to keep 'er. We've made an agreement. Now get to work."

Greyback glares at him for a moment before turning away and storming off. As soon as he's out of sight Kaila tries to pull away from him.

"Pet?" Scabior questions, letting her put a bit of distance between them but refusing to let her go.

"Is that what this is about? The agreement?" She asks defensively.

"You could never just be about the agreement, lovely…you're addictive. I can't turn you over to the Malfoys because its muggleborns Bellatrix wants, but can you blame me for wanting a bit to ensure you can't change your mind on me? With a body like yours you could get any bloke you wanted. With the agreement you would at least be risking your 'onor if you decided you wanted someone else more than you want me." Scabior answers with a half smile.

"Well, what do I get to ensure you don't change _your_ mind about _me_?" Kaila counters, meeting his gaze as she moved back towards him.

"Keep looking at me like that, pet, and I'll never have the 'eart to." He murmurs with a grin, pressing his mouth to hers in a playful kiss. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans back in his embrace.

"I hope not…I'm enjoying this far too much to let you go any time soon."

The other two snatchers exchange an amused glance, shaking their heads as they begin preparing their camp for lunch.

* * *

><p>Greyback strode confidently through the outer gates of Malfoy Manor and up to the door. Scabior wanted him to make sure the Malfoys stayed happy, and that was exactly what he was going to do. If said happiness just happened to come at Scabior's expense…well, that wasn't his problem, was it? Scabior should have known better than to lose his head over the mudblood bitch. Greyback wasn't fooled for one second by his 'she's a halfblood' story.<p>

Greyback bows as he enters the long hall in which the Malfoys and Lestranges received guests. Lucius and Narcissa were whispering quietly together, but Bellatrix was waiting impatiently against the far wall, twirling her wand in her hands. Her eyes get big and her lips part as she leans towards Greyback, looking pointedly at all the empty space around him as though he might have turned the mudbloods invisible before bringing them in.

"I see you, but I don't see what you've brought me." She gives him a psychotic smile with her teeth parted as her eyes continue to search for the invisible people. "Where are my mudbloods?"

Greyback drops to one knee in front of her, keeping his eyes on the ground as he answers, "I'm afraid, my lady, that I come bearing bad news. Scabior, the leader of your loyal snatchers, has faltered in his loyalty to you. Instead, he has placed his loyalty with a mudblood girl whom he refuses to hand over to you. Because of his attention being focused on this mudblood, we have not been able to capture any others. Forgive me, my lady, for coming without an offering, but I fear Scabior is leading us astray."

"Scabior has always been one of our best snatchers." Narcissa objects, "Do you have any proof that he's betrayed us?"

"There are no mudbloods?" Bella frowns, as though it was just now sinking in.

"No…to both questions." Greyback answers hesitantly.

A pout forms on Bella's face, but it's quickly replaced by a scowl. "Crucio!"

Fenrir grits his teeth as painful spasms shoot through his body, causing him to fall forward onto the floor.

"Bellatrix, no!" Narcissa snaps at her.

Bella hesitates before lifting the curse, looking up at her sister, "You have a better idea, Cissy?"

"If you don't have any proof that's he's betrayed us, why should we believe you?" Lucius points out, thinking quickly.

"Sir, the only proof that I have is this. For the first time since we began working for you, we have not met the quota. You can go see for yourself. The girl will undoubtedly be with him when you find him."

"Yes," Bella agrees instantly. "That's what we'll do. Go get the mudblood who has kept me from the other mudbloods and I will crucio her instead. Bring them. Bring them to me, Fenrir."

"Lucius and I will accompany you." Rodolphus agrees, "Scabior and his lover will be brought here. Then we will see where his loyalties lie."


	11. Freedom Interrupted

Chapter 10 Freedom Interrupted

Scabior pulls Kaila towards the lake with one hand while holding their bottle of firewhiskey in the other. He settled himself on the shore, pulling her into his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder as he takes another bottle of firewhiskey. The sun would go down within the next couple of hours and Greyback still hadn't returned. Kaila was hoping he wouldn't until she was safely hidden away in Scabior's tent. Scabior didn't seem too concerned about it and his ease encouraged her to relax against him. She felt safe with him. She also felt foolish for feeling safe with him…but she pushed that aside as he looked down at her and his eyes met hers. She smiles and slides off of him. With the way he was looking at her, he wouldn't need much encouragement to retire early tonight.

He leans back on his elbows and watches as she moves towards the lake, slipping her shoes off and testing the water with her bare foot before pulling her shirt up over her head and slipping her jeans down over her hips. He laughs softly as she moves out further, just far enough that the water blocked his view of her. He'd had nearly an entire bottle of firewhiskey, but it had only made him a little tipsy…not drunk enough to miss the fact that she was teasing him by stripping down in front of him and then moving out far enough that he could look at her.

He stood up and met her gaze as he slowly stripped down to his underwear, abandoning the remaining firewhiskey in the sand as he wades towards her. Moving close to her, he runs the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, leaving a trail of water droplets behind.

"Go under. I want to see you wet." He requests smoothly, playing with his choice of words.

"You first," She smiles, pushing his shoulders down.

He obliges her but once he's under he grabs her legs, pulling her down with him. She wraps her legs around his waist and tangles her fingers in his hair as he unsnaps her bra, tugging it off of her and gifting it to the lake before standing back up, holding her to him so that the water line falls to her waist this time.

"Should we be doing this out here?" She asks hesitantly, glancing over his shoulder at the shore.

"I can't think of a reason why we shouldn't." He answers, his erection growing as her placed kiss on her collarbone.

Her eyes widen and she pushes away from him, dropping back down so that the water line covers her chest again. "Scabior…"

He follows her gaze to the shore to see what had caused her abrupt change in demeanor and stiffens as he catches sight of Greyback walking out of the forest and towards the lake, followed closely by Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

He takes her hand and slowly moves towards the shore, talking low so that only she could hear him, but quickly so that she would know what she needed to before they reached them. "Lucius Malfoy, the blond, is a good man. 'e's my employer, but the muggleborns aren't for 'im. 'e does it to keep 'is sister in law, Bellatrix Lestrange, distracted. Rodolphus Lestrange, the other man you do not recognize, is Bellatrix's 'usband. 'e worships the ground she walks on. Do not look 'im in the eyes. I suggest you stay quiet unless they address you, and if they do, show respect. Understand? These aren't the sort of men you want to risk getting on the bad side of."

She nods and pulls her hand away, using them to cover herself as she follows him out of the water.

Once on shore, Scabior bows low, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius watches as Scabior picks up his jacket and helps the girl put it on before picking up his wand.

"You didn't say she was attractive, Greyback," Lucius scolds him lightly, studying her.

"That is because I don't find her attractive, my lord." Greyback answers simply, "I prefer children."

"May I introduce Kaila Wynter?" Scabior says, glaring at Greyback but keeping his tone of voice respectful, "This is the newest member of my team."

"Really?" Lucius answers in disbelief, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "Because Greyback, here, informed us that you're lover was a mudblood."

"You were misinformed, Sir." She replies softly, nervously glancing at Scabior, "I am a halfblood. My paternal grandfather, who is deceased now, was a muggleborn and my maternal grandmother, also deceased, was a muggle. Both of my parents are halfbloods." She didn't want him to get any ideas about going after her parents.

"Kaila, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy isn't interested in your ancestry. It is enough to say you are a 'alfblood." Scabior cuts in.

"Actually, I'm very interested in her ancestry." Lucius answers, letting her go and taking a step back as he turns his attention back to Scabior. "You see, falling in love with a halfblood and letting your emotions interfere with your work is quite different than falling in love with a mudblood and letting you emotions interfere with your work. Either way it doesn't bode well for her…as Bella isn't very happy…but as a halfblood, she has a greater chance of acquiring Bella's forgiveness for interfering."

"With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, I still 'ave two days to meet the quota. As a matter of fact, Greyback is supposed to be out 'unting right now. My relationship with Kaila has not, and will not, interfere with my work." Scabior objects.

"Greyback has come to us out of concern and without a single muggleborn to offer Bella. As you can imagine, this has upset her greatly. When Bella is upset, Narcissa is upset…and _no one_ upset Narcissa, Scabior. Your presence is required at Malfoy Manor. You will have an opportunity to address Bella and attempt to sate her. Greyback, get the girl. Scabior, will you come willingly?" Lucius asks sharply.

Scabior waves his wand at Kaila, transforming the jacket into a pair of jeans and a loose black shirt before Greyback could touch her. If she was to be taken by force, she would be fully clothed before Greyback put his hands on her again. He turns to Lucius and offers him a half bow, "I 'ave no greater desire than to reassure Mrs. Lestrange and your wife that I will meet the quota on time."

"Good," Lucius agrees simply, turning around and apparating.


	12. Bellatrix Demands Compensation

Chapter 11 Bellatrix Demands Compensation

In Kaila's eyes, Malfoy Manor was dark and intimidating. The tall cast iron gates were bad enough without the house seemingly leering down at her. Not to mention the fact that Greyback still had a vice-like grip on her arms. She glanced at Scabior, hoping to feel reassured by his presence, but he kept his eyes focused straight ahead. His face seemed cold and pale beneath the shadows of the Manor. This wasn't the Scabior she'd been with just a few minutes ago. This man was different. The one that had captured her and Arden and taken her by force in front of his other prisoners.

Inside the manor she was taken directly into the receiving hall where two other women were waiting impatiently. One had messy, curly dark hair and dark shadowed eyes that screamed, 'Beware me. I am a psychopath'. The other had blond hair with a black streak. Lucius Malfoy went straight to her side. Greyback shoved Kaila in the direction of the dark woman.

"Shame on you, Scabior," Bellatrix pout, "Falling in love with a mudblood. Here, I thought you were loyal only to me."

"Bella, my dearest, may I introduce the newest snatcher on my team? This is halfblood, Kaila Wynter."

"Halfblood? Not mudblood?" Bellatrix asks, her eyes widening and darting between Kaila, Scabior, and Greyback.

"We caught her wondering around with Arden Resor." Greyback explains quickly, "I thought she was a mudblood, too."

"Oh, yes, he was fun." Bella smiles, pleased for a moment before her face returns to the psychopathic look.

"You like her, Scabior?" She pouts, "You're in love with her?"

"Love is a strong word, Bella dearest, but lover is adequate. You know my loyalty lies with you. I would be honored if you would consent to give the girl and I your blessing. May I have her, princess?"

"Scabior has a crush!" Bellatrix squeals. She points her wand at Kaila and happily shouts, "Crucio!"

Kaila falls to the floor, twitching and crying out as pain shoots through her body.

"Bella, please!" Scabior shouts, trying and failing to keep the emotion off of his face.

She jerks her wand up, turning a wild glare onto Scabior. "You dare? You dare to raise you voice to me? You dare to try to keep me from playing with my new toy? Crucio!"

Kaila quickly gets up and rushes at Bellatrix as Scabior falls to his knees, curling up into a ball and gritting his teeth against the pain. Rodolphus catches her and pulls her back against him, away from Bellatrix.

"No! No, please!" Kaila cries out, struggling against Rodolphus, "Please! I'll stay with you! Just let him go!"

Bella jerks her wand away from Scabior and laughs maniacally. "The little girl thinks she has a choice!"

"She's not a mudblood, Bella. Perhaps we could give them a chance to redeem themselves? The girl doesn't have a problem with filling in as your play thing until Scabior can find you something better." Narcissa suggests, bothered by the sight of her husbands subtle tormented expression as he watched her sister torture his friend.

Bella laughs again, studying Kaila. "You care for him? Enough to give your life for him? Because I will probably have killed you by the time he finds something better for me to play with."

Scabior looks up at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

Kaila's heart skipped a beat and her lips parted as the words 'I love him' spring into her mind. Merlin…she loved him…

When she remains silent, Scabior turns his face away and closes his eyes. She would never care for him like that, and it stung more than he had expected it to. He opens his eyes again, directing his attention to Bella. Kaila might not return his affection for her, but that didn't change the fact that he did care for her. He wouldn't let her die.

"Harry Potter," Scabior says simply, "I will give you Harry Potter in exchange for Kaila."

Bella smiles, "Agreed! You bring me Harry Potter, and I will give you back whatever's left of her by the time you return…If there is anything left. If you come back without Potter, I will kill you both."

Scabior closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't sure whether he was more wounded by the thought of losing her, the realization that she didn't care for him the way he did her, or the aftermath spasms that were just now wearing off after being hit with Bella's cruciatus curse. Getting to his feet, he gives her a low bow before turning around and walking out, leaving his terrified lover to fend for herself.


	13. A Talk With Lucius

Chapter 12 A Talk With Lucius

Scabior leaves Malfoy Manor, both furious at Greyback and uncertain about Kaila. There was no question about him helping her escape. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage it, but his determination to do so was enough to push him forward. He just needed a quiet place to strategize. What he was questioning was what he felt for her and what that meant for him. When he'd seen the look on her when Bella asked her if she cared for him, his heart had stopped for a moment. He had thought a fling with her would do him some good. He had been relieved when he had discovered that she was a halfblood rather than a muggleborn. It seemed more appropriate to let her go home after he was finished with her rather than sending her off to be tortured and killed by Bellatrix. What he hadn't thought was that he would become this…attached to her. That knowing she didn't have feelings for him, other than the obvious lust, would wound him. What he hadn't taken into consideration was the possibility that he could fall for her. That he had fallen for her.

Outside the gates, he was about to apparate back to the forest when he caught sight of Lucius making his way towards him. He waited until Lucius made it to the gates before asking, "Is there something else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Actually, there is." Lucius answers, "Walk with me."

He casts a spell around them to ensure that they wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone outside of the two of them and started off down the street.

"Do you love her? This Kaila Wynter?" Lucius asks, starting off with more hesitance than Scabior had ever seen him with. "I know you said she was just your lover, but I don't think you were being completely honest with me. I want you to be honest with me, Scabior."

Scabior stiffens as he comes to a decision. He had nothing left to lose. If he gave Lucius the truth, Lucius might be willing to buy time for him.

"I have, just now, in the Manor, realized that my feelings for her may run deeper than I had first thought. What brought me to this realization was how badly it stung when Bellatrix brought to my attention the fact that Kaila doesn't share the sentiment." Scabior admits.

"She didn't say that. As a matter of fact, Kaila didn't answer Bella's question at all." Lucius points out.

"Bella asked her if she cared for me. Kaila looked as though the very thought offended her." Scabior counters.

"No, she looked shocked, and I'm willing to bet that the shock was from the same sudden realization that you yourself have come to." Lucius suggests, "She didn't look offended to me."

Scabior stops walking, hesitant. "You think she might…"

"When Bella cast the cruciatus curse on you, Kaila flew at her in a rage. When Rodolphus held her back, she pleaded with Bella to allow her to take your place. Does that sound like someone who hasn't formed an attachment to you?" Lucius asks knowingly, "Someone who's only interested in what's underneath these ridiculous clothes that you insist upon wearing?"

Scabior reaches up to finger the scarf he normally wore around his neck, but then remembered he had dressed in a rush and had left it at the lake. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because by convincing you that your lover has the same affection for you that you have for her, I have played matchmaker. If she survives, you will owe me a favor." Lucius answers honestly.

Scabior glares at him, "_If _she survives, I will owe you a favor."

"Do you really think you can corner Potter alone?" Lucius asks, as though the ridiculousness of the idea should be obvious.

Scabior sighs, "I have to."

"Perhaps there is another way." Lucius suggests.

"You know something?"

"You know, Snape once found himself in a similar position. Her name is Jenna. They're married now. He, too, would do almost anything to keep the woman he loves safe." Lucius says casually, throwing a hint at him. "You need someone like that to help you rescue Kaila. It's a pity he doesn't approve of snatching."

Before Scabior could reply, Lucius lifts the charm and starts back towards his manor.

Scabior remembered Snape. Headmaster Snape. Scabior knew just where to find him…and if he was willing to do anything for his wife, Scabior would just have to work that 'anything' to has advantage.


	14. Snatching the Wife

Chapter 13 Snatching the Wife

Scabior waited until after midnight before he made his way to Hogwarts. The fewer people around the better. Granted, he didn't know where the Headmaster's chambers were or even whether or not he could get in without Snape being alerted to his presence, but with the absence of an audience he might be able to return multiple times and figure out the best way to come at it. Or at least, that was what he had planned. What he hadn't expected was a stroke of luck.

He'd been wondering through the corridors, charming information out of the female portraits for an hour when a wand lit up behind him. He turned around to face a woman with long, messy auburn hair and blue green eyes. She wasn't wearing house robes, so he assumed she must be a professor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demands sharply.

"My name is Scabior. I'm looking for the 'eadmaster. What do they call you, beautiful?" He asks smoothly, flashing her a smile.

"Professor Jenna Snape. I am the charms professor." She answers, relaxing a little, "What do you want with my husband?"

"I 'eard he married a pretty one," Scabior replies, "They vastly understated your loveliness, pet. Your 'usband and I are old friends. I knew 'im when we were students 'ere. I 'ate to take up your valuable time, but I seem to be a bit lost. Would it be too much to ask that you be my guide?"

"No at all," Jenna smiles, "Come with me."

Scabior fell into step beside her as she turned around and started off down the corridor opposite the direction he had been headed in. He subtly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand, holding it stiffly by his side so that she wouldn't notice it. He followed her to the Headmaster's office, through the stone gargoyle and up the staircase. She knocked softly on the door and went in without waiting for an answer.

Snape was leaning over his desk, watching as Jenna walked in. When he caught sight of Scabior he quickly stood up, tense. "Who's this?"

Scabior kicks the door shut behind them and grabs Jenna, pressing his wand against her throat. "Someone who can make your life 'ell if you don't help me." He states firmly.

She grabs his arm, trying to get free. He jerks her roughly to keep her still, watching Severus's eyes darken and instantly regretting what he was doing. He knew how that felt, to watch helplessly as someone threatened his woman. His sudden hesitance unconsciously made his arm slacken and before he could tighten it again she latched onto it, using her body weight to twist it at an angle until she could get away from him. Snape flew out from behind his desk and slammed Scabior back against the door frame with such a force that Scabior's head flew back and hit the corner of a shelf hard.

"Don't you ever threaten my wife again!" Severus snarls, pressing his wand against the underside of his chin.

"K-Kaila Wynter," Scabior gasps, fighting unconsciousness as a drop of blood slipped from his hair down the side of his face, "B-Bellatrix. Please."

"What did you do?" Jenna snaps, rushing forward to help Severus lower Scabior's unconscious form onto the floor.

"He threatened you!" Severus answers defensively, studying her for any sign that she had been hurt. "Watch him while I call the aurors."

"Don't call the aurors," Jenna requests, healing the wound Severus had made on Scabior's head. "Didn't you hear what he said? He came for help…and I don't think he would have hurt me. He was sweet."

"The man held a wand to your throat and you think he was sweet? Are you mental?" Severus snaps irritably.

She smiles at him, "You knew the answer to that question before you married me…but that's beside the point. He was sweet when I first saw him, not when he was threatening me. I think we should let him rest and hear him out when he wakes up."

"Naïve witch," He mutters. Severus hesitates before waving his wand over Scabior, tying him up with dark green cords before levitating him.

"I will lock him in the Room of Requirement. After that, I'm taking you to bed." Severus tells her, giving in. "We will hear what he has to say and summon the aurors tomorrow."

"Thank you," She replies, kissing him and running her hands down his chest. "I love you."

"Vixen," He snaps, the bite gone from his voice.

"I'll be waiting in our rooms, Headmaster." She teases, "Don't make me wait long."

"Ten minutes?" Severus suggests, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to fall asleep without you," She smirks, turning around and leaving the room.


	15. If It Were Me

Chapter 15 If It Were Me

Scabior sat up slowly, clutching his head. He had a pounding headache and a sore back, but otherwise seemed unharmed. He looked around, searching for Kaila and frowning at his unfamiliar surroundings. The room he was in was white and bare except for the bed he had been sleeping on. There didn't seem to be a door at all…

"Kaila," He groans as yesterday's events slowly came back to him.

"Who is she?" Jenna asks, walking through the wall, followed closely by Severus. Severus glared at him but Jenna smiled reassuringly, handing him a cup of coffee while Severus stood over her defensively.

"A woman," Scabior answers hesitantly, taking the cup of coffee. He didn't want to risk having them not want anything to do with her because of what she was to him.

"We've surmised that much," Severus snaps, "Either you come up with an extraordinarily moving explanation for attacking my wife or I will hand you over to the ministry."

"She's very beautiful." Scabior answers stubbornly.

"Not. Good. Enough." Severus snarls.

"Is 'e always like this?" Scabior asks, directing his attention towards Jenna, who seemed to be the more pleasant of the two.

"Well, you did jab your wand into my throat." Jenna points out, a slight bitterness to her tone of voice.

"I wouldn't!" Scabior objects, turning her words into something dirty. "Don't get me wrong. You are quite lovely, and normally, 'usband or not, I wouldn't 'esitate to jab my wand into your throat…but I'm afraid my Kaila wouldn't approve…and I'm not willing to risk making her any angrier with me than she undoubtedly already is."

Severus draws his wand and pulls Jenna back towards him, a scowl on his face.

"That's not what I meant!" Jenna denies.

He offers her a sad smile. "I know, pet. I was just messing with you."

"This is hardly a time for games." Jenna snaps, "Why are you here?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me Snape would be willing to do anything for 'is wife. I thought if your life was at stake as well, 'e might be willing to 'elp me." Scabior answers honestly.

"Who are you?" Severus demands sharply.

"The name is Scabior. I'm a snatcher for Bellatrix Lestrange." Scabior tells him. "Or…I was a snatcher. I don't think I'll be too keen on doing anything for 'er after this is over."

"You were hunting down muggleborns and handing them over to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Severus asks accusingly.

"That's what is just said, isn't it?" Scabior throws at him.

"Was Kaila one of them?" Jenna pushes.

"She was supposed to be," Scabior sighs, pushing his fingers through his hair. "I was stalking Arden Resor at the time. She was 'is lover. She was too good for 'im. Resor was unfaithful and unkind to 'er. She went on the run with 'im so I assumed she was a mudblood-"

"Don't use that word in front of my wife!" Severus snaps, cutting him off and glancing at Jenna protectively.

"Forgive me, beautiful. I did not mean to offend you." Scabior replies, taking the hint and addressing Jenna.

"You were telling me about how you met 'Kaila'." Jenna pushes, choosing to ignore it.

"I assumed she was muggleborn. When I caught Resor I took 'er as well." Scabior continues. "I turned Resor, and the other muggleborns that 'ad been in my possession at the time, over to Bellatrix Lestrange…but I kept 'er for myself. Things that are none of your business 'appened. Greyback wanted 'er. I threatened 'im. Told 'im to stay away from 'er. 'E was angry with me and took it out on Kaila. I took 'er to my dear old Aunt Fid's and stayed with 'er while she recovered. This delayed my 'unt of muggleborns. Bellatrix took Kaila to compensate. I want you to 'elp me get 'er back. That's it. I'd love to stay and chat with you, pet, but you're not nearly as important to me as she is. The longer she's with Bellatrix the less likely she is to recover from it. Either 'elp me or let me go…and if you don't 'elp me, 'Arry Potter won't be safe no matter 'ow many aurors are protecting 'im."

"You offered her Potter?" Severus snaps.

"One of the few people she would be willing to exchange Kaila for." Scabior agrees.

"You'll never be able to get to him. He's far too protected." Severus sneers.

"I don't need to get to 'im." Scabior counters, "I just need one clear shot. Bellatrix would be just as 'appy with 'im dead as she would with 'im as 'er prisoner. Either way, Kaila is free."

"And you're in Azkaban." Jenna points out. "Now that we know what you're planning to do, you'll never be able to get away with it even if we let you go."

"But she will be free." Scabior repeats. "Ask your 'usband. Ask 'im if 'e would risk 'is life to save yours."

Jenna looks at Severus expectantly. Severus studies her hesitantly.

"What if it were me in her position, Severus? What if Bellatrix were holding me captive rather than her?" Jenna asks.

He lifts his hands, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Alright," He agrees finally. "I'll get you're woman away from Bellatrix…but if you _ever _threaten my wife again, I'll show you what a real psychotic deatheater is like."

Scabior grins, "We've reached an agreement, mate. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to let you go. You will abandon your position as a snatcher, and I will consider not handing you over to the ministry. You will leave Hogwarts and you will not interfere when the aurors go after the Lestranges." Severus instructs demandingly.

"And the Malfoys?" Scabior frowns. He had hoped to leave the ministry out of this. They weren't his biggest fans anymore.

"The Malfoys will not endangered if they cooperate. You're welcome to witness in their favor, of you wish…but not against them. They've been trying to find a safe way to get rid of Bellatrix and her husband for months. I have reason to believe they haven't participated in Bella's little games with the muggleborns."

"What about Kaila?" Scabior demands, narrowing his eyes at the other man, "Bella will kill her before the aurors can get her to safety."

"You may wait in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade." Severus replies guardedly.

"You will bring her to me?" Scabior pushes.

"I will retrieve her before the aurors arrive. I have connections. I will offer to escort her to you. If she accepts, we will be there by nightfall. If she doesn't want to see you, I won't force her." Severus answers stiffly.

"She will want me." Scabior returns confidently. He stands up and motions towards the wall where they had entered at. Jenna waves her wand and a door appears. "I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks."


	16. Second Thoughts

Chapter 15 Second Thoughts

The moment Scabior left Hogwarts grounds, Severus sent a letter explaining his agreement with Scabior, enchanted so that only Lucius could read it, to Malfoy Manor. Lucius replied more quickly than Severus had expected. Lucius would tell Bella that Snape wanted to buy a mudblood to clean house for him while he wasn't at home. Bella would agree simply out of spite towards Scabior. When Snape left with the girl, Tonks, who had formed a sort of truce with Severus after the war, would bring aurors to Malfoy Manor.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something charms related?" Severus asks Jenna, who had sat and watched him the entire time he was preparing.

"I told my apprentice to take care of it." Jenna shrugs, "I'm not going to go teach 'a bunch of dunderheads', as you like to call them, while my husband is getting ready to go visit a psychopath who's favorite way of saying hello is through the use of an unforgivable."

"You want me to do this," He points out, slipping his wand up his sleeve.

"I want to go with you," Jenna answers, studying him, "I don't want you to go alone."

"You're not going with me." Severus replies firmly, "You're a muggleborn. If you were lucky, Bellatrix would demand that I give you to her in exchange for Scabior's woman rather than simply killing you the moment you set foot on the Malfoy Estate."

"And you? What if something happens to you?" She demands.

"Tonks has her instructions to arrive at the manor at a specific time. If something goes wrong, she will find me." Severus answers simply.

Jenna sighs and looks away. Severus rolls his eyes and pulls her off the bed, pulling her into him and forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm coming back just as soon as I decide what to do with the girl."

"You don't think she'll want to see Scabior?" She frowns.

"Did you want to see me after you were held hostage by deatheaters?" He points out.

"It wasn't actually you're fault. They just took me because-"

"Because I love you." He cuts her off, "And you refused to see me after you found out."

"I came back," She replies, pressing a quick kiss to his lower lip.

"She may very well go back to him…but I don't think she will want to see him right away." Severus explains.

"You should bring her here," Jenna suggests, "If she doesn't want to stay with Scabior."

"If she comes here Scabior will come after her. I don't want him around you." He snaps.

"He won't hurt me when we have his lover under our care." Jenna points out.

He studies her for a moment before finally replying, "I will consider it."

"Overprotective husband," She throws at him.

"Naïve witch," He smirks.

"Fine, go." Her words harsh but her tone playful, "Just leave without me."

"I'm so glad I have your blessing." Severus returns sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He bring her mouth up to his, kissing her and letting his lips linger for a moment longer than he normally would.

"I love you," She calls after him as he pulls away, turning around and flying out the window and out of sight.


	17. Respect

Chapter 16 Respect

Snape made it to Malfoy Manor to find Lucius waiting for him just inside the gates. There was a worried expression on his face, but his voice was smooth and determined.

"Bellatrix isn't happy about having to give her up," Lucius tells him. "If I were you I'd go into 'loyal deatheater mode'."

"You don't think I was loyal to the Dark Lord?" Severus asks guardedly.

"I know you weren't." Lucius answers impatiently. "However, that's not of much relevance at the moment, is it? Nor does it matter to me which side you were on just so long as you don't betray me or my family…Bellatrix and her husband excluded for obvious reasons."

"Narcissa approves of our arrangement? Betraying her sister?" Severus questions.

"No, but Narcissa loves her son more than her sister. You see, Draco took a fancy to Hermione Granger. They've been married for a year now and they haven't been to visit us due to Bella's prejudices. She swears that if she ever sees Hermione, she will kill her. Draco has my determination to protect family at all costs. He will not interact with those who threaten his family, and currently Bella is one of them, and, by association, us. So if there was ever any doubt in your mind concerning my determination to be rid of Bella and her husband, let it be put to rest by the knowledge that losing our son, my only heir, is the alternative." Lucius explains.

"Of course Bellatrix would not approve of Draco's choice." Severus mutters, "I imagine she's still bitter about mine."

Lucius nods gravely, "She is…but I believe I have convinced her that you are simply using Jenna and want Kaila Wynter for the same reasons."

"Then I will act as such," Severus agrees, entering the manor behind Lucius. They fall silent as they make their way to the receiving hall. Severus could hear a woman's pain-filled screams before he even entered the room.

"I don't buy damaged goods." Severus states firmly as he steps into the room and catches sight of Bellatrix standing in the back, her wand pointed at a feminine form, curled up and twitching on the floor in front of her.

Bellatrix jerks her wand up and points it at Severus, but Narcissa clears her throat, catching Bella's attention, and shakes her head 'no'.

"I don't provide goods that aren't damaged." Bellatrix retorts.

"Fuck you!" The feminine form sneers weakly, struggling to get to her knees.

Severus quickly approaches her and grabs her by the hair, jerking her head back and forcing her to face him. He silently casts the ligillimens spell, holding her gaze.

"You will show respect to wards your superiors." He snaps at her out loud.

"Respect?" She manages to snap, despite her uncomfortable position, "She just crucio'd me, and you want me to show her respect?"

"_Silence!"_ He thinks sharply, pushing his thoughts towards her, _"I'm here at Scabior's request. If you want to escape you will cooperate with me. I am Severus Snape. I assume you are Kaila Wynter."_

Much to his surprise, Kaila pushes her own thoughts back to him, _"You can tell Scabior I hope he rots in Azkaban."_

Severus raises an eyebrow at her and tightens his hold on her hair. _"Regardless of what you hope Scabior's fate will be, the true question is, do you or do you not wish to leave here?"_

Kaila studies him hesitantly, obviously not sure whether or not she should trust him. After a moment, Severus caught a glimpse of resignation in her eyes. It was the look of a girl who thought she had nothing left to lose…and even less to gain.

"Forgive me, Sir. I am in a bad mood because of the treatment she and her husband have subjected me to." She apologizes reluctantly. Anything would be better than staying with Bellatrix.

"I don't care why you are in a bad mood. Your attitude is unacceptable. State your name. I want to be sure I'm getting what I'm paying for."

"Kaila Wynter," She replies, studying him.

He releases her and takes a step back, looking her over.

"I am surprised that she is so quick to obey you," Bellatrix states accusingly, "Did you use your mind speak? What did you tell her?"

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are referring to." Severus answers guardedly. "Lucius tells me she is a halfblood?"

"Yes. Much better than the mudblood you married." Bellatrix giggles, "Does she know you're taking a mistress?"

"I don't need her consent to take a mistress." Severus snaps, "I am growing bored with my little wife and I desire an heir. I cannot have that with a mudblood…nor can I have an heir by a woman who's reproductive system has been altered by the cruciatus curse."

Bellatrix smiles wickedly. "I've hardly used the cruciatus curse on her at all. I've found much more enjoyable ways of playing with her. She's not damaged. At least…not physically. She may be nursing a broken heart. Hearts are so fragile. Useless things, they are."

"Will you take her or not?" Lucius asks impatiently. "Forgive me for rushing you, but I have other, more pressing matters to tend to, Severus."

That was Severus's cue to take the girl and leave before Tonks arrived with the aurors. Lucius and Narcissa were going to attempt to escape the Manor without Bella noticing before the aurors invaded their house.

"I'll take her." Severus agrees, pulling a bag of galleons from his pocket and handing them to Bellatrix. She takes them and opens the bag disinterestedly. She already had galleons. What she needed was a play thing.

"Stand," Severus demands, turning his attention back to Kaila. When she obeys he takes her arm and turns around, trusting Lucius to watch his back while he left with her. He held a tight grip on her upper arm until they were safely back outside the manor gates. Lucius and Narcissa would have five minutes to come up with an excuse Bella would accept for their absence before the aurors arrived. Severus would do what he could for Lucius and Narcissa when the time came, but for now he had to focus on the girl. He pulls her close to him and apparates to Hogsmeade.


	18. Confrontation

Chapter 17 Confrontation

In Hogsmeade Severus quickly releases her, taking a step back and meeting her gaze with a neutral expression on his face.

"You have one of two choices. Your lover is undoubtedly waiting for you in the Three Broomsticks. You may either join him or accompany me to Hogwarts where my wife will tend to your immediate needs." Severus offers her impatiently. Jenna would be waiting for him and the last thing he needed was for her to think something had happened to him.

"If you're referring to Scabior, then don't call him that. I'm done with him." She snaps.

"He did not give you to them intentionally." Severus counters, "He went out of his way to get you back. However, what you think of him isn't my immediate concern at the moment. Make your decision quickly."

"I'm not going with him." She insists firmly. "Either let me go or do what you want with me, but I'm not willingly going with him."

"You can come to Hogwarts with us." A woman answers as she approaches them. "Hi, I'm Jenna Snape. You're free now. We'll make sure the Lestranges don't bother you again."

"I thought I told you to stay in the castle." Severus replies instantly, turning towards her.

"No, you said I couldn't go with you. You never said anything about not coming to Hogsmeade."

Severus rolls his eyes. "Jenna, this is Kaila Wynter. Miss Wynter, this is my wife."

"You mean the little mudblood that you're getting bored with and has no say over whether or not you take a mistress?" Kaila asks innocently.

"He doesn't actually want you for a mistress," Jenna corrects her, much to Kaila's surprise. "We just wanted to help you. You're free to go where you please, but I wouldn't mind having your company at Hogwarts."

"And Scabior?" Severus pushes, "He will come after her."

"If Scabior comes after her with ill intent, the safest place for her to be is Hogwarts." Jenna points out, "We should just leave soon, before he finds out we're here."

Severus turns his attention towards Kaila, waiting pointedly for a reply.

"I can leave whenever I want to?" Kaila asks hesitantly.

You may leave now, if you wish." Severus answers simply, almost as though he were encouraging her to.

"Alright…Hogwarts it is…" Kaila answers softly, glancing between the man that had taken her and his wife, not completely sure that she was making the right decision.

* * *

><p>"So what was being snatched like?" Jenna asks, passing Kaila a glass of the brandy that Severus was pouring for them.<p>

Kaila had spent the first few days in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care. Kaila hadn't felt it was necessary, but after Severus told Madam Pomfrey where she had come from the mediwitch had insisted. It was just this morning that Jenna interfered and had convinced her to release Kaila. Severus had been a bit disappointed about it. The first night Kaila had been in the castle, Scabior had stormed through the corridors, heading straight for Severus's office, demanding that Severus allow him to see her. It was only when Severus had told Scabior that Kaila was in the hospital wing that Scabior had backed off a bit. Severus had told him that, once Kaila was released from the hospital wing, he would ask her again if she wanted to see him. However, he was not going to force a woman who was confined to bed rest to endure the presence of a man that she obviously hated at the moment. Scabior hadn't taken kindly to it. He had accused Severus of trying to turn Kaila against him, and Severus had replied that Kaila hadn't needed anyone's encouragement to turn against him. She had done it before Severus had even turned up at Malfoy Manor to free her. Scabior had attempted to hex Severus, but Jenna had interfered, insisting that, if Scabior really loved Kaila, he would wait until she had properly recovered before attempting to speak with her. Every day since then Scabior had come to Hogwarts, inquired about her health, and then left. Severus was getting rather fond of the look of torment that crossed Scabior's face every time Severus told him that she still hadn't recovered and still didn't want to see him. That look was enough to compensate for all the trouble he had gone through in his attempt to clean up the snatcher's mess.

"It was…strange." Kaila answers hesitantly, unsure of how to reply. "I think he'd been following us for a while, because I had dreams about him, before I met him, that I'm no longer sure were dreams."

"Dreams about what, exactly?" Severus questions curiously, leaning back in his chair and taking a small drink from his own glass.

"Being cared for," Kaila answers simply. "Of Scabior touching my face. Kissing me. As though he loved me." She laughs bitterly before replying, "The first part wasn't a dream. He admitted to it. I was extraordinarily naïve to think that he might love me, though."

"What about Resor? Scabior said you were on the run with him." Severus inquires.

"I haven't seen him since the other snatchers took him to Bellatrix. I don't want to see him either."

"Scabior said he mistreated you. Took you for granted." Jenna admits.

"Yes, because Scabior has room to talk." Kaila replies sarcastically. "Then again, I'm sure in his twisted mind he was doing me a favor. Giving me a break from being tortured while he shagged my torturer. Of course, I'm supposed to be grateful for that! It was so very generous of him!"

"He slept with Bellatrix?" Jenna frowns.

"I was tied up in the corner while he did it." Kaila confirms. "He told me to 'enjoy the show'."

"Are you sure it was him?" Severus questions calculatingly. "Bellatrix said she had hardly had to use her wand to torture you. That she had found a different way. I assume this is what she was referring to. After being under the cruciatus curse you wouldn't have been in the right state of mind to notice subtle differences between Scabior and the man she was with, if she were trying to fool you. She knew you were fond of Scabior. I wouldn't put it past her to get Rodolphus to pretend to be him in order to hurt you."

"It looked and sounded exactly like him." Kaila replies simply.

"Looks can be deceiving." Severus insists.

"Rodolphus looks nothing like Scabior. I think I would know the difference." Kaila objects, ignoring how much it hurt just remembering what she had seen.

"There's a potion, the polyjuice potion to be exact, that makes the drinker look exactly like whomever's DNA was used while brewing it. Scabior was working for them, so Bellatrix would have had plenty of opportunities to steal a strand of his hair…or something of that sort…and Rodolphus would have sent enough time around Scabior to pick up the way he speaks and how to interact as him." Severus answers, explaining an alternative to what she thought she saw.

Kaila's face paled as she considered what he was saying. Scabior might not have…

"He still wants to see you. As a matter of fact, I expect him here any moment now." Severus tells her, studying her reaction.

"Is that why you wanted me in your office? You set me up?" Kaila asks defensively.

"I've done nothing of the sort." Severus snaps, "I asked you to have a drink with us because my wife has grown oddly fond of you. He has been visiting around this time ever since you arrived here. If you don't want to see him, then you may take the passage behind the bookcase. It will lead you to my private chambers, and you may wait there until he leaves."

Kaila sighs and finishes off her brandy before asking, "He's been coming every day?"

Before Severus could answer there was a knock at the door of his office. Severus raises and eyebrow at her. "I think we can safely assume that's him. Make your choice now."

After a moment's hesitation, Kaila reluctantly stood up and faced the door. Jenna moved to stand next to her, folding her arms across her chest as Severus took that as her decision and moved to open the door. Before he could reach it, the door flew open and Scabior walked in, freezing as he caught sight of Kaila. He took a step towards her, but Severus stepped protectively between them.

"We were just discussing your interactions with Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus tells him.

Scabior's gaze flickered from Kaila to Severus and back again. "I won't work for 'er anymore, beautiful. You'll never 'ave to see 'er again. You 'ave my word."

"Work for her?" Kaila asks in annoyance, "How much does she pay you to sleep with her, Scabior? More or less than what she pays you for muggleborns? I hope it was worth it, because however much she paid you for it is however much you gave me up for."

"Pardon me?" Scabior objects in confusion. "I've never…I don't know who you saw with her, pet, but it wasn't me."

"You called me 'pet' then, too." Kaila throws at him, "When you told me to enjoy the show. Would it have killed you to use a blanket? I know what you look like naked. I didn't need the visuals."

"I think you're mistaken lovely…perhaps you need a reminder as to what I look like naked. I could refresh your memory, if you wish." Scabior offers sensually before jerking his head in Snape's direction, "All you 'ave to do is tell this bloke to get out of my way."

"When did this happen? How long were you there for?" Jenna asks, cutting in.

"Just that one night. The same night he let me there." Kaila answers, not sure where Jenna was going with it.

"You see, it's impossible for me to 'ave been the one she saw with Bella." Scabior insists quickly, "I was 'ere all night that night. You know I was, Snape. Tell her! That was the night I threatened your wife. Tell her I was 'ere!"

"You locked him in the room of requirement," Jenna agrees, "There was no way for him to escape."

"Not to mention the concussion you nearly gave me." Scabior adds, trying to step around Severus, who drew his wand to stop him.

"If that's true, then there's no way he could have been the one you saw with Bellatrix." Jenna tells Kaila.

"Unless he was with Bella before he came here. It was late when you found him, Jenna." Severus points out. "He would have had plenty of time before hand."

"Before 'and I was plotting 'ow I was going to find my way to your chambers and get you to help her escape." Scabior snaps at him defensively before turning back to Kaila. "I didn't do it! Kaila…lovely, let's take this somewhere more private…where I can convince you properly."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She answers softly, studying him and trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth.

Thinking quickly, Scabior tries a different tactic. "You're mine, pet. We have an agreement. You're to obey me until I've 'ad enough of you. I 'aven't come close to that point."

"No," She snaps angrily, "Our agreement, which I only accepted to keep from being mauled my a werewolf again, was that I would sleep with you at your convenience until you got bored with me and handed me over to the Malfoys! You left me there, Scabior! That means I've upheld my end. I don't owe you anything!"

"You were forcing her to sleep with you?" Jenna demands sharply, "That rape!"

"I never 'ad to force her to do anything." Scabior objects, "You wanted me. Even that first time, when it started out forced, you willingly gave yourself to me."

Kaila takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, struggling to control her emotions, which were flashing back and forth between anger, regret, and longing. "I don't trust you. "She answers stiffly.

"Let me prove it." Scabior requests quickly. "This castle has everything. There 'as to be a pensieve around 'ere somewhere. You can show me what you saw, and I'll show you everything I did from when I left the manner to when Snape went after you. You can't deny what you see with your own eyes, pet."

"That's a brilliant idea. Severus has a pensieve right here in the office." Jenna agrees quickly.

"Fine…" Kaila consents. "Prove it."


	19. Scabior's Deceit?

Chapter 18 Scabior's Deceit?

_After what seemed like hours of being tortured, Bellatrix had left Kaila curled up in the middle of her room, exhausted and shaking uncontrollably. After a while by herself, Kaila was no longer able to keep her eyes open. She had fallen asleep…which was exactly what Bellatrix had wanted. When Kaila woke up a few hours later, Bella was lying back in the bed, wearing tight, black lingerie. Kaila watched her warily. Bella smiled wickedly at her, but went back to playing with her hair. Kaila flinched, startled, as the door to the room opens. A wave of relief rushes over her as she realizes it was Scabior._

"_Hello, pet." Scabior says, studying Kaila with a strange glint in his eyes._

_Bella got up off the bed and moved towards him, pressing her body against his and pulling his mouth down on hers in a deep kiss. Kaila gasps, a mixture of anger and hurt replacing the relief she had felt just a moment before._

"_You did well today, dearest." Scabior tells Bella, backing her up towards the bed. "I'm quite certain that our lovely Kaila is still unaware of the truth."_

"_She'll be aware of it after tonight," Bella giggles, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs so that Scabior could position himself between them._

"_Scabior…" Kaila murmurs weakly, tears forming in her eyes, "No…please no…"_

_He laughs and looks over at her. "Enjoy the show, beautiful."_

_Bella grabbed his face, forcing his attention back to her. "Don't talk to her while you're fucking me." She demands._

"_Forgive me, my love." He replies smoothly, "I only have eyes for you."_

_Kaila closes her eyes, turning her face away. She had thought the cruciatus curse and burn marks had been painful…but she hadn't been prepared for this. It was nothing compared to this. Her chest was tight, making it hard to breathe as she struggled to block out the sounds that she would give anything not to be able to hear. The man she thought had loved her had betrayed her. It had all been some sort of twisted little game…and she hated him for it. But more than that…she hated that she still loved him._

Scabior pulled himself away from the sight of the memory that had emerged from the pensieve and looked towards Kaila. She had been staring pointedly at the floor the entire time they had watched what she saw. Scabior quickly attempted to push his way past Severus and to Kaila, but Severus pressed his wand to his throat.

"Do you really think that's wise at the moment? If I don't hex you, she will…and my wife will hex me for allowing you anywhere near her." Severus points out.

"That wasn't me." Scabior objects.

"She wants to see your memories. If it really wasn't you, show her the truth." Severus instructs.

Severus was reluctantly starting to sympathize with him. He'd known the Lestranges long enough to recognize that the man Kaila had thought was Scabior was actually Rodolphus. He could tell by the accent behind the one Rodolphus had been attempting to fake. Kaila, however, obviously didn't know them well enough to catch the subtle difference. Severus could see that it was still painful for her, and he couldn't help but think that could have easily been Jenna in her place. If the deatheaters that had taken her hadn't had so much fun with mocking her about how Severus was in love with her and how they were going to kill her because of it…if they had known that she felt the same way about him, they could have easily pulled a similar trick. Now that he knew Scabior really hadn't betrayed her, Severus mentally encouraged him to prove his innocence. To show her that it wasn't him.

Scabior studies him stubbornly for a moment before turning to the pensieve, pressing his wand to his temple and letting his memories fall into the bowl.


	20. The Survivor

Chapter 19 The Survivor

Scabior hesitantly watches as Kaila turns away from the pensieve and Severus waves his wand at it, placing the memories into vials and giving them back to their respective owner. Scabior thought it would be just his luck that Kaila would hold him threatening Jenna against him. Her face was pale, but unreadable. Scabior lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as she sits down in one of the chairs in front of Severus's desk. She looked upset, but she hadn't left or started yelling at him. That was enough for now.

Jenna caught his gaze and jerked her head in Kaila's direction, indicating that he should do or say something. His pulse sped up out of nervousness as he moved towards her and gently takes her wrists, pulling them away from her face.

"Pet?" He asks questioningly, studying her.

"I was wrong…" She murmurs, hesitantly meeting his gaze, "I'm sorry."

Scabior sighs in relief, taking her hands and pulling her up into a standing position. He moves his hands to either side of her face, and pulling her mouth to his, brushing his lips against hers softly. When he met no resistance, he kissed her more firmly, pulling her against him and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him against her and tangling her fingers in her hair. Remembering they still had an audience, he pulls back a bit, brushing his nose against hers before taking a step back. He frowns as he notices the look in her eyes.

"You should never look this sad, beautiful." He comments, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at it playfully.

"I'm fine, I'm just…I can't get the image of you and her out of my head. I know it wasn't you…but it still hurt…"

He laughs softly. "I know 'ow you feel, pet. Do you know 'ow upset I was when you refused to see me? When 'e could see you, but I couldn't?" He replies, jerking his head in Snape's direction.

"He's married." Kaila objects.

"So is Bellatrix." Scabior counters.

"I never called Snape 'dearest'." She points out.

He studies her for a moment before replying, "I 'ave never been with Bellatrix. Not even before I met you. I'm not much of a workaholic, so I like to keep the bosses happy in case I feel like slacking off a day or two. She wouldn't 'ave been so upset about it if Greyback 'adn't gone to 'er and told 'er I'd chosen you over 'er…You're the lovely one…the one who transforms the term 'dearest' from empty flattery to a pet name that actually 'as meaning. You are my dearest…it was never 'er."

"You're a sweet talker." Kaila smiles, noticing the look of disgust on Snape's face.

Jenna covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter before leaning into Severus. He slips his arms around her and holds her back against him.

"Get us out of 'ere and I'll show you 'ow much of a sweet talker I can be." He offers seductively, pulling her against him and running his hand up her back and into her hair.

Severus clears his throat, catching Scabior's attention before replying. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to object. Madam Pomfrey still insists upon her returning for a checkup every few days for the next two weeks. I would never hear the end of it if she left before Poppy is satisfied with her health."

"If she wants to leave with me, you can't stop 'er. You 'ave no right to try to keep 'er 'ere," Scabior snaps at him defensively.

"I want to stay at Hogwarts. I like it here." Kaila replies quickly, cutting in before things got out of hand.

"You're welcome to stay as well." Jenna offers Scabior, ignoring Severus's sudden tenseness. "Kaila has her own room. I'm sure we can find you one close to hers. Also, you'll need a job now that you're no longer a snatcher."

"You're suggesting that I hire him?" Severus demands, uncertain about how wise of an idea that was.

"Madam Hooch is retiring this year," Jenna reminds him, "You did say you wished you had someone who could expand the athletics department." She turns back to Scabior before continuing, "As a snatcher you had to be fit right? Not just able to fly a broom, but in other ways as well?"

Scabior narrows his eyes at her, "Why would you want to give me a job? Your 'usband doesn't seem too fond of the idea, and 'e's the 'eadmaster."

"I don't trust that you will hold to your end of our agreement. How do I know you really intend to stop snatching?" Severus replies accusingly.

"Who am I going to sell the muggleborns to, mate? The ministry 'as arrested my employers. The Malfoys may be acquitted, but they 'ave no interest in what I 'ave to offer them. Their son's wife is muggleborn." Scabior object, "I couldn't go back to snatching if I wanted to."

Severus studies him suspiciously for a moment before offering a compromise. "Madam Hooch is finishing out the year. You have until she retires…four months from now, to be exact, to prove that you can do the job."

"What about Kaila?" Jenna asks him. "After Poppy clears her she won't have a reason to stay, and the board has forbidden anyone from living on grounds unless they're here for a reason."

"She has options," Severus answers, his gaze flickering towards Kaila. "You look young…do you mind if I ask?"

"I'm twenty in a month." She answers uneasily.

Severus raises an eyebrow at Scabior, who was at least twice her age.

"Age doesn't matter in the wizarding world." Scabior says lightly, the comment directed towards Severus. "Twenty three years age difference isn't that much to our kind. It's not as though she's not of age."

"You're forty-two?" Kaila frowns, a mixture of shock and surprise on her face.

"Forty-three," Scabior admits, meeting her gaze, "Does that bother you?"

She offers him a small smile before replying, "I'm not sure…you should kiss me again so I can explore the idea."

He turns her around to face him again and tilts her chin up, prodding her mouth with his tongue and taking her in a deep kiss. His hand slips around to rest on her lower back, pulling her hips against his. She moans, feeling his arousal pressed against her. After a moment he pulls back, leaving them both breathless.

"Point taken. We're past the point when we could have taken age into consideration." She murmurs, studying him with desire in her eyes.

"We skipped over that bit," He agrees.

"Are you finished, or shall we give you a moment to sate you libido?" Severus snaps in annoyance.

"We don't finish, mate." Scabior answers smugly, "We just take breaks."

Kaila elbows him, turning back around to face Severus.

"Tease," Scabior mutters playfully, his mouth close to her ear as he pulls her back against him.

"Old man," She counters with a smile.

"I never should have told you." He grins in mock annoyance.

"You sure about that?" Kaila asks, "I think I might prefer older men. At least, one who's old enough to know what he wants and isn't afraid to take it…I think it's sexy."

"Do you, now?" He returns, glancing up at Snape, who was making a face at them.

"I hope you don't intend to behave this way in front of your students?" He scolds lightly.

"Of course he doesn't." Kaila assures him with a smile.

Jenna kisses Snape's cheek. "They remind me of us."

"I was never like that." Severus denies, raising his chin and looking down his nose at her.

"No…you were worse. You still are. You're just careful about making sure there's no one else to witness it." Jenna teases.

"Worse?" Snape questions, raising an eyebrow, "I believe the term you're looking for is 'superior'. Need I remind you?"

Jenna laughs, "Once we're alone again I may need quite a bit of reminding."

Severus rolls his eyes before turning back to Kaila. "Did you graduate from here? I don't remember you being one of my students."

"I was homeschooled for the first four years and then graduated from Beauxbatons. I was never permitted to attend Hogwarts. My parents weren't Dumbledore's biggest fans."

"What was your focus? Do you have a profession?" Severus pushes, thinking carefully about the best way to get around the board.

"I'm trained in a mixture of the dark arts, magical creatures, and legend. I wanted to travel a bit. Maybe try my hand at taming dragons, or become and advocate for halfbreeds, like werewolves…though after meeting Fenrir Greyback-"

"Greyback hardly represents the general population of werewolves." Severus tells her, "You can be Hagrid's apprentice. He is our care of magical creatures professor and the keeper of the keys. I'm sure he would welcome your assistance…if you can handle his rather horrid habit of considering dangerous creatures are cute and misunderstood. You would have summers off for travelling and a steady job during the school year. That would take care of our problem of having to find a substitute for him every time he decides to go visit Madam Maxime."

"That would be nice…do you mind if I don't start until next week?"

Scabior frowns at her, "I thought you wanted to stay?"

"I did, but talking about school just reminded me that my parents probably think you've killed me by now."

He grimaces, "I'm not sure that your parents would approve of me…I did indirectly have your last lover killed off so that I could take his place…"

"Resor isn't dead." Jenna objects, "They found him in the basement of Malfoy Manor. He was pretty bad off, but he's made a full recovery."

A visible shadow crosses Scabior's face as her glances from Jenna to Kaila. "You never broke it off with him, did you?"

"I never had a chance to, did I?" Kaila counters defensively.

"Then you're still officially his lover?" Scabior questions guardedly.

"You think I'd go back to him?" She frowns, "Scabior, we were over before you even took us prisoner. I just never told him."

"Why not?" He questions sharply.

"He has a temper." She explains honestly, "I suppose I'll see him when I go tell my parents I'm still alive. He doesn't live far from me."

"Don't do anything drastic, Scabior." Severus demands firmly, reading his expression.

"I never said I was going to do anything at all." Scabior objects.

"You don't have to." Severus replies, "Not only is it written all over your face, but I know what I would be thinking if it were the man my wife had been with before me."

"You'd kill him." Jenna teases.

"Don't give him any ideas." Severus objects.

"I 'aven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." Scabior objects, "I only wish to protect 'er."

"Maybe you should stay here?" Kaila suggests, not meeting his gaze.

"You think I'm foolish, pet? I'm not giving 'im the chance to turn you against me." Scabior objects harshly.

"Scabior-" She starts to object, but he cuts her off.

"I'm not taking that chance." He replies firmly, daring her to argue with him.


	21. Scabior Meets the Parents

Chapter 20 Scabior Meets the Parents

Scabior nervously follows Kaila up to the front door of a two story cottage that had dark green vies growing up the sides, framing the door and trailing along the bottom of the windows. She opens the door and steps inside, moving so that Scabior could follow her in before closing the door behind them.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She calls to them as Scabior took in his surrounding. This was Kaila's home…where she had grown up…

They entered into a living room with a soft brown sofa, two matching armchairs and a mahogany center table. The floors were made of polished wood and there was a stone fireplace against the far wall. Over the window was a thick, dark green curtain that blocked out most of the light from outside, but the room was well lit by bright balls of light that hovered close to the ceiling. Scabior hesitated as a man came running into the room, followed closely by a woman who looked vaguely like Kaila. The man was tall and well built, bigger than Scabior. He had short dark hair and hazel eyes, and wore black dress pants with a white button up shirt. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes and was dressed in a feminine sundress.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the woman gasps, throwing her arms around Kaila.

The man's gaze falls on Scabior and he stiffens, drawing his wand. "You fit Arden's description…you're the snatcher…"

"Kaila's not a muggleborn! You had no business snatching her." The woman scolds him, glaring at him and pulling Kaila away.

Kaila frees herself and moves back towards Scabior. "No, wait. You don't understand. This is Scabior…I love him…"

"It's a pleasure, Madam, to finally meet the source of Kaila's beauty. I can see the resemblance." Scabior smiles at her, offering her his hand. Before she can respond, Kaila's father takes her by the shoulders and pulls her away from him.

"Dad, be nice." Kaila scolds him, "This is Dan and Cassidy Wynter…my parents."

"Arden told us all about you. What you did to my daughter. What sort of spell did you use to make her think she loves you?" Dan demands angrily.

"He hasn't cast a spell on me! That's ridiculous!" Kaila objects, "Arden is just bitter that I chose Scabior over him."

"No, Kaila, you're in love with Arden." Cassidy pushes gently, "This man is your attacker. Look at him, Kaila. He has to be thirty years older than you. Why would you choose him over Arden?"

"Why would you want your daughter to be with an unfaithful little bastard?" Scabior counters defensively, "Aren't you supposed to want what's best for her?"

"Of course we do," Dan agrees, "And that's not you."

"You don't know me," Scabior objects.

"What did he tell you?" Kaila asks in confusion, obviously upset.

"Arden told us the truth, Sweetie. This man does not care for you. He's the one that handed you over to that mad woman to be tortured. Arden tried to protect you. He was so upset when he couldn't find you. I'm sure he's still waiting for you. He'll be trilled to know you've survived!" Cassidy explain excitedly. "You go see Arden. He'll protect you until your head is right again. We'll get rid of this one."

"Resor lied to you. He never made any attempt to protect her. Kaila is mine now." Scabior answers stiffly.

"Darling, go get Arden." Dan tells Cassidy who immediately turns around and disappears into the fireplace.

"Dad, stop it! You don't have the slightest clue as to what's going on! I don't want to see Arden!" Kaila snaps.

"You never raised your voice to me before you were captured by that git." Dan points out, "That's proof that he's altered you somehow."

Scabior rolls his eyes. "I'm offended. Do you honestly believe that, had I actually 'altered her', raising her voice to you would be on my list of things to have her do?"

"Scabior, you're not helping," Kaila rounds on him.

"They don't like me, pet. I told you they probably wouldn't." Scabior points out.

"They would if Arden hadn't lied to them!" She objects.

The front door flies open and Arden rushes in, closely followed by Cassidy. "I would never lie to Mom and Dad." Arden grins at her.


	22. Now He Wants to Protect Her?

Chapter 21 Now He wants to Protect Her?

Arden pulls Kaila away from Scabior and into his arms, forcing his mouth on hers.

"How sweet!" Cassidy smiles, putting a hand over her chest.

Kaila quickly attempts to push away from him, but Arden tightens his hold on her.

"No! I'm with Scabior! Get your hands off of me!" Kaila objects angrily, struggling against him.

"No daughter of mine is going to be with a snatcher!" Dan snaps.

"Let her go!" Scabior snarls, drawing his wand and tensing, a shadow in his eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her again!" Arden declares, pulling her against him and drawing his wand with his free hand.

"Coming from the bloke who had no problem with watching me screw her." Scabior throws back at him furiously. "Jealous now that she'd rather be with me, or is this your way of nursing your wounded ego after being found crying helplessly in a woman's basement?"

"Scabior stop! Please! Let's just sit down and talk!" Kaila pleads, sure that if they would just listen to her for a moment, her parents would understand.

"It's too late for that, pet. I'm not like him. I won't sit back and watch as another bloke paws at my woman." Scabior snarls, blocking a hex Arden throws at him and sending one back, "Crucio!"

Cassidy gasps at the sound of the unforgivable. Arden blocks it and pulls on Kaila in an attempt to use her as a shield. Moving too quickly to stop himself, Scabior sends another hex at him at the exact moment he realizes Arden had taken to hiding behind Kaila. The spell hits her in the chest with enough force to knock her back against Arden and throwing them both back against the wall. Kaila shakily gets to her feet, glaring at Scabior.

"Kaila," He gasps, starting towards her.

Kaila takes out her wand and aims it at him. "Get out," She growls.

"Forgive me, pet." He apologizes quickly, running his gaze over her to see how badly she was hurt.

"I said get out!" She yells at him, "You shouldn't have come!"

She instantly regrets her words as a pained expression flashes onto his face.

"You're right. I shouldn't have." He replies softly, moving past her and out the door.

Assuming she would stay with her parents, Scabior rented a room at the nearby pub. He was more comfortable with these arrangements. He wasn't good at the serious relationship process. Meet the parents, get married, have kids. After a life in his profession, he wasn't sure he knew how to stay in one place for an extended period of time. The closest thing he'd had to a home since his parents were killed was his Aunt Fid's. He had lived there for a year before moving out, and since then he'd never stayed for more than a month at a time. The world was his home…and if there was something he was good at, it was drinking. Not being patient with people who hated him. Especially if those people didn't know anything about him to begin with. He hadn't meant to hurt Kaila…but her parents seemed to be asking her to choose between him and them. If Resor had stayed out of it, he might have stood a chance…He should have known better than to think she would have chosen him.

Scabior lets out a low growl of frustration and takes a long drink of firewhiskey.

"I ought to thank you." An unwelcome voice sighs happily, sitting down next to him. "If it hadn't been for you hexing her, she probably never would have agreed to marry me. Granted, her parents making her probably had something to do with that too…but I'll still give you the credit. I guess the best man won, didn't he, Scabior?"

A mixture of rage and jealousy shot through his veins as he turned a fiery glare onto Resor. How dare he come here? Did the idiot really think he would just sit here and listen to him talk about Kaila? Scabior stood up and moved to stand behind him, smiling as he noticed a look of uncertainty flash across Resor's face.

"'Aving second thought about approaching me?" He asks, taking out his wand and jabbing it into Resor's back. "You know you can't win…but it's a bit late to change your mind isn't it?" Scabior leans towards him, his mouth close to Resor's ear before adding, "The beautiful bit is…she can't marry you if you're dead."

Resor's face pales and Scabior laughs, "Cooperate with me 'ere. Look around. I'm out numbered. If you really want to cause a scene, I'd never be able to get you alone. On the other 'and, I 'ave no problem with killing you right 'ere. I'm mad enough for it. You've taken my girl. I 'ave nothing left to lose. What you need to ask yourself is, can they take me out before I take you out? Are they fast enough to be able to 'elp you? Do you want to take that risk, or do you want to walk out of 'ere alive?"

"Is there a problem here?" The bartender asks, moving towards them.

Scabior pokes his wand harder into Resor's back, staying close so it's hidden behind his cloak.

"None, Sir. We're just playing around." Resor tells him, fear in his voice.

The bartender narrows his eyes at them suspiciously, but replies, "Take it somewhere else. We don't want no trouble here."

"We'd love to," Scabior smiles as the bartender turns around and moves down towards the other end of the bar.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Resor asks, his voice shaking,

"Give me your wand, mudblood." Scabior demands sharply, just loud enough for Resor to hear him. Resor takes his wand out of his pocket and hands it to Scabior. Scabior laughs, "You're a coward. Stand up and leave the pub. If you even look as though you're about to make a scene, the next word that come out of my mouth will be an unforgivable…and this time, I won't miss."

Resor hesitantly stood up and obediently started for the door, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"That's a good little muggleborn." Scabior praises him mockingly once they're out of the pub. "Now we're going to apparate." He waves his wand, binding Resor's hands together. "I'll show you where I grew up. It'll be fun."

"I bet your parents are good people." Resor speaks up frightenedly, trying to buy himself time. "They'll help me escape, I bet. I'll sweet talk them into it…like you sweet talked Kaila."

Scabior laughs, taking Resor in a tight grip, "Sweet talk my parents all you like, mudblood. They can't help you. They're dead."

He apparates with Resor and reappears outside of an old two story house that hadn't been inhabited in years. Scabior had inherited it from his parents and had planned to sell it. He'd never gotten around to it, hoping he could turn it back into a home someday, like his father had. He had begun to dare to hope he might have it with Kaila. It seemed fitting to use this house as a place to torture the man who ruined that for him.

He pulled Resor into the house, which was decorated in a very homely fashion, and up the staircase. Dust was collecting thickly. Upon the floor and all of the furniture was covered in dust coated sheets. His mother used to spend hours keeping the house clean and sanitary for her husband and children. She would turn in her crypt if she had any idea as to how poorly Scabior had kept it up. He shoved Resor through a doorway and into the smaller of the two guestrooms, following him in and aiming his wand. Before Resor could say another word, Scabior snarls, "Crucio!"


	23. Disowned

Chapter 22: Disowned?

"How could you do that to me?" Kaila snarls at her parents. "I just got home and you've already made a mess of everything!"

"Sweetie, we're just trying to protect you." Her father objects, sitting down on the couch next to her. "You're my little girl. I don't want to see you hurt."

Kaila stands back up, pulling away from him and turning to face both of them. "If you wanted me home, you should have listened to me and kept Arden out if it. I don't need you're protection…especially when you're trying to protect me from all the wrong people. I'd rather take care of myself."

"Darling, you ran away with the boy. How were we supposed to know he wasn't everything you told us he was?" Her mother points out. "You came waltzing in with the snatcher who supposedly nearly killed you. What were we supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to hear me out before jumping to stupid conclusions. I love Scabior and I don't need an unforgivable or some ridiculous love potion to make me feel that way…but if you can't accept that…he won't be back around." Kaila sighs.

"Thank you for understanding, Kaila. You're such a smart girl." Her mother smiles at her.

"Yes, mum, and since I've been so understanding, I'm sure you'll show me the same respect and understand when I don't come back around either." Kaila returns coldly, starting for the door. "I'm going to go find Scabior. We'll be back for my things, and then we'll be out of your hair. Have fun with Arden. I hope he turns out to be everything you wanted him to be."

She leaves the house without so much as a backwards glance and heads off into town. She didn't think he would go far. He was probably waiting for her at the pub, getting a drink to ease his nerves. After being thrown against a wall, hexing Arden out of the house, and disowning her parents, he wasn't the only one who needed a drink.

She enters the only pub in town and carefully scans the room, searching for the familiar sight of his long, tangled hair. When she couldn't find him, she approached the bar.

"I haven't seen you here in a while," the bar tender greets her. "What can I do for you, Kaila?"

Barrett, the bar tender, was her dad's half brother. She'd spent a lot of her free time with him when she was younger. He always saved her a room upstairs to relax and read in. He knew as well as she did how difficult her parents were to get along with.

"I'm looking for someone…Scabior. He's tall…long tangled hair and blue-grey eyes? He's in a long coat, plaid pants, and boots." Kaila says questioningly, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he was here. I ought to have known he was one of yours. I'd never seen him around before." Barrett confirms.

"Can you tell me where he went?" Kaila requests, offering him a smile.

"That Resor fellow you used to bring around here should up and your friend didn't seem too happy about it. I could practically see the friction between them, so I asked them to leave. They left together." He answers apologetically. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks." She refuses politely, "I've got to find him."

"Good luck," Barrett calls after her as she turns around and heads out the door.

Kaila hesitates outside the building, not sure where she should check next. If Resor was with him, he probably wouldn't have gone to his Aunt's house. It made Kaila nervous to think the two men had left together. Scabior hated him. There was no telling what he'd do if Resor pushed him the wrong way.

She hesitates a moment longer before apparating back to the camp in the forest where they had stayed when she had first met him. One quick look around told her the camp had been abandoned. She moves towards his tent and ducks her head as she walks in. It was furnished modestly with nothing but a table, a single chair, and a low bed with a chest at the end of it. There was a strange symbol on the far side of the tent. Kaila moves towards it, wondering what it meant. She raised a hand to it, and jerked back as it began to glow the moment her skin came into contact with it. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she couldn't resist the sudden urge to trace the strange symbol with her fingers. It started to glow again, and once she neared the bottom of the symbol the back wall of the tent vanished, revealing the second have of the tent. It had been a fake wall.

The second half of the tent contained a desk with a mirror over it, and a pallet to the left. She could see herself in the mirror. Not just her own reflection, but there was also a photo of her charmed to the top right corner. She didn't remember him ever taking her picture. She moved closer to examine it. In the photo she was sleeping. Judging by how filthy she was, the picture was probably taken when she had still been on the run with Resor, before Scabior had taken them prisoner. She was surprised at the realization that he could have caught them long before he had chosen to. She wondered what had made him delay it.

The desk also held a long strand of hair that looked as though it had been hers, tied together with a black string. A scarf that was identical to the one he normally wore and his black eyeliner was also on the desk. She picked up the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It smelled like him. The entire back half of the tent did. She turned towards the pallet, noticing a brown leather book and a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she lowered herself onto the pallet and opened the bottle. She closed her eyes and took a long drink, concentrating on the way it burned her throat on its way down.

She never should have made him leave without her…but she had been afraid that he and Arden would have killed each other if she hadn't separated them. That had been her parents' fault. They shouldn't have brought Arden to the house to begin with…but sending Scabior away had been her own doing…and now she didn't know where he was or how to find him.

She opens her eyes again and picks up the brown book, flipping through the pages. It surprised her that it was a journal. She hadn't thought he was the sort that would keep one. The journal flips open to a place that he had marked with a photo of her. It had a rough edge, as though it had been torn in half. She recognized it as one she and Arden had taken together before they had gone on the run. She was laughing and spinning around, showing off the dress she had bought for graduation. It was a short, light blue dress with lace, off the shoulder quarter sleeves. It had been corseted. Flared at the waist. Longer in back than it was in front. Resor had ruined it when he'd decided to get drunk and spill firewhiskey on it right before graduation was supposed to start. He'd cast a spell to clean it, but in his drunkenness he had accidently set it on fire instead. She felt a grim satisfaction that Arden was torn out of this photo. He'd ruined her favorite dress, not to mention one of the most important nights of her life. He didn't; deserve to be in the photo with her.

She tucked the photo into the back of the book and turned back to the pages that Scabior had written on. She felt guilty at the thought of reading his journal…until she caught sight of her name. She scanned the page that had been marked, a long with a few others. It didn't take her long to realize that what he was writing was completely about her. In his first entry he had written that he wanted to start writing everything down so that he wouldn't forget her when he was finally forced to hand her over to Bellatrix. He had wished she wasn't muggleborn. That he wasn't a snatcher. He'd also written that he wanted to behead Arden and serve it to her on a silver platter. He thought it would be a fitting punishment for being unfaithful to her.

She snapped the book shut and held it to her chest, curling up on the pallet and closing her eyes. Maybe if she held it tight enough, Scabior would be able to feel her through the book and come get her. Maybe he would be there when she woke up, running his fingers down the side of her face and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, like he'd done before. She wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday…

That night she dreamt of white dresses, Scabior, and Arden ruining her big day. Scabior left and she was screaming for him to come back to her…but no matter how loud she screamed and cried for him, he couldn't hear her. He was always too far away.


	24. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 23 Back To Hogwarts

Kaila woke up alone, but she felt better and was thinking more clearly than she had been the night before. She felt almost foolish for not going straight back to Hogwarts. Of course, that was where he would have gone. That was where his job was, and if Arden had been bothering him, Hogwarts was the perfect place to escape him. He was probably worried about her. She should have gone there rather than falling asleep in the tent last night.

She grabs a bag that was lying close to the bed in the front of the tent. She recognized it as one of the bags his Aunt Fid had given them. If she shrunk everything, she would be able to bring him his things. She went through the tent shrinking and packing things that looked as though they might be important, including the chest full of clothes at the foot of the bed. Then she shrunk the bag itself, along with the other bag Aunt Fid had given them, and slipped them into her pocket before leaving the camp area and apparating just outside of Hogwarts boundaries. The walk up to the castle and through the corridors to the Headmasters office seemed to take hours. She was anxious to see Scabior again. She wanted to explain everything to him. To tell him that she didn't care what her parents thought…that she only wanted him. She grimaced as realized she didn't know the password to Severus's office. They had never told her.

"Jenna Snape," She attempts hesitantly. The gargoyle blinks at her.

A familiar voice coming from behind her laughs. Kaila whirls around, coming face to face with the real Jenna Snape.

"He would never make his password something that obvious." Jenna smiles, "its 'December storm'. Not many people know that's how when we first became a couple. We hated each other until we got holed up together in the shrieking shack during a bad blizzard. It's a long story."

"Giving away my secrets?" Severus asks, walking up behind her.

She leans back against him without bothering to look back at him. "Of course not, Headmaster! I would never!"

"Don't you have a class to teach, witch?" He asks. He kept his expression neutral, but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

Kaila smiled, secretly hoping that she and Scabior could be like that one day…looking back on all of this in amusement…just happy to be together.

"Yes, I do, Headmaster." Turning around and moving past him, briefly squeezing his fingers with hers before moving on down the corridor.

"Is Scabior here?" Kaila asks Severus, fingering the scarf that was still wrapped around her neck.

"I haven't seen him since the two of you left to visit your parent…but if he wants a chance at this job, he had better show up before the week is out. I promised Madam Hooch an assistant, and she has little patience. If she gets tired of waiting for him, I will find a replacement." Severus answers sternly.

Kaila's heart sank. She didn't know where else to look. Severus studies her curiously.

"Is there a problem?" He questions, reading her as easily as he could a book.

"I don't know where he is." Kaila answers hesitantly, "He got into a fight with my parents and Arden. I told him to leave. I don't know where he went."

"Arden Resor? Your old flame?" He pushes, thinking quickly.

"Yes…have you seen him?" Kaila asks hopefully.

"No, but I'm sure they'll both turn up eventually. You shouldn't worry. Go to your rooms, and I will have a house elf bring you breakfast." He assures her.

She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously for a moment, but then sighs in defeat. "I hope you're right/"

"I'm always right," He smirks, nodding at her politely as she turns and starts off in the direction of the room he had assigned her.

He turns around, muttering his password under his breath and heading up to his office. He summons a house elf and sends her to make breakfast for Kaila. That would distract her long enough for him to start his own search. He had a feeling he would have better luck at it than Kaila had. He only hoped he found him before the snatcher did something stupid. He grabs a handful of floo powder and tosses it into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Tonks asks, turning towards Snape. She knew Snape had been on their side during the war. She even regretted how she had treated him…but that didn't mean he was the sort of person she felt comfortable visiting with casually. She bet he felt the same way about her.<p>

"I'm looking for someone." Severus states, "I need the addresses of places he might be, and then I need you to stay out of it."

"Ah, so you're asking for a favor?" Tonks nods, smiling knowingly. She was comfortable with that. They had worked together under such conditions before.

"I prefer to look at it as doing you a favor." Severus counters, "If I don't find him, you might have to later."

"Has he done something illegal?" Tonks asks, turning serious.

"He is Madam Hooch's assistant, and possibly the future Professor of the athletics department. He's gone missing. If I cannot locate him, I will have to search for a replacement. All I need is the location of his living arrangement, or the living arrangements of his relatives." Severus replies, explaining everything except what she wanted to know.

Tonks stares at him suspiciously, but then nods, "Alright, Snape. Just give me his name and I will go ask Madison to search her records. She takes care of the land deeds and such."

"You should already have his information." Severus corrects her, "His name was Scabior. He was one of Bellatrix Lestrange's…victims."

"You mean her snatcher," Tonks snaps, instantly recognizing the name. "I can't believe they let him go!"

"His name was cleared." Severus points out, "I assume you still have his file?"

Tonks folds her arms over her chest in a show of stubbornness. "What has he done?"

"I don't know that he's done anything," Severus answers honestly.

"But you suspect, don't you?" Tonks pushes.

"Are you going to give me the location or not?" He demands sharply, "I have other things to tend to. I refuse to stand here and discuss unfounded suspicions with you."

"Fine," Tonks sighs reluctantly, "But you owe me for this, Snape. You know I'm looking for a reason to apprehend him."

"Consider it one less thing you have to worry about. Now you can focus your attention on people who are a true threat to our society." Severus counters.

Tonks glares at him as she pulls a file out of her desk and flips it open. "He doesn't have a normal place of residence. His closest relative is his aunt, but she doesn't have a record and seems to want to keep her nose out of trouble. If he's done something wrong, he probably didn't go to her. His parents left him a house in Essex. He doesn't normally stay there, but its empty and it belongs to him. If I were you, I'd look for him there first. I'm giving you an hour to search for him and clean up whatever mess he's made before I send a team out to search for him."

"Under what charges?" He asks mockingly, "Not telling his mummy where he was going?"

"Reasonable suspicion. If we catch him red handed and you're with him, you'll be arrested for assisting him." Tonks answers stiffly.

"You have no reason to arrest either of us, and I don't intend to give you one." Severus replies simply.

"I hope you're right." Tonks returns, handing him a copy of the address. "It would be a shame to have to send you to Azkaban over an idiot like him after all you've done to help us."

"It would be a shame if you sent me to Azkaban for trying to help someone my wife has grown rather fond of, especially considering all I've done to help you." Severus counters, nodding to her and taking the parchment before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Severus apparated to Essex and quickly found the right house. It stood dark and luminous, casting cold shadows over him. The house obviously wasn't cared for. He walked up the path leading to the front door and knocked loudly. When no one answered he tried the handle. It opened easily beneath his touch. He enters the house and frowns at the amount of dust that covered everything. 'Not cared for' was an understatement.<p>

A loud shattering noise came from somewhere upstairs, followed closely by a pain filled scream. Severus quickly flew up the stairs and followed the sounds to one of the rooms. The door was wide open, so Severus slowed cautiously as he approached and entered the room. The shattering noise had come from Scabior breaking an empty firewhiskey bottle against the wall. The rather high pitched scream had come from the male figure lying on his back on the floor, magically pinned down. A rather large piece of the broken firewhiskey bottle was sticking out of the upper part of his leg, close enough to his privates that Severus shuddered at the mere sight.

"Are you mad?" Severus snarls at Scabior, momentarily ignoring the other man.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Scabior bows mockingly, obviously drunk and attempting to open another firewhiskey bottle.

"Is that Arden Resor?" Severus demands, jerking his head in the other man's direction.

"My beloved's dear fiancé," Scabior answers. Unable to hold his hands steady, he throws the bottle against the wall out of frustration.

"I lied! I'm not her fiancé!" Resor pleads weakly, "Please let me go! I'll stay away from her, I swear!"

"You'd say anything to save your own skin." Scabior sneers at him. "You're a coward! She's too good for you!"

"She's been looking for you, Scabior." Severus tells him forcefully, but calmly. "She's worried sick about you, and here you've been, torturing some idiot who lied about being engaged to her?"

"She can't marry him if he's dead!" Scabior roars at him furiously, pointing his wand at Resor.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouts, trying to disarm Scabior.

Scabior quickly blocks the spell and sends a cutting hex back at Snape. Surprised at Scabior's quick reflexes despite his drunken state, Severus didn't move quite fast enough to dodge it. It sliced through his robes, leaving a rather deep wound on his arm. Severus's eyes flash angrily. Wordlessly, he sends another spell at Scabior, sending him flying back against the wall before following up with a stunning hex to knock him out. Severus sighs bitterly, examining the wound before healing it with a simple healing charm. He would have to have a talk with Scabior about proper way a professor should treat their headmaster. He felt a headache coming on.

He points his wand at Arden and snaps. "Obliviate!" Then he summoned a house elf from Hogwarts, making up an elaborate explanation for Resor's current state of health before sending the house elf to take Resor to St. Mungo's to feed a mediwitch the lie and ensure that Scabior wouldn't be arresting for attacking the idiot boy any time soon, if at all. He then levitated Scabior into the fireplace and floo'd them both back to his office. He felt like making use of the Room of Requirement again.


	25. A Witch Scorned

Chapter 24 A Witch Scorned

Scabior woke up in the Room of Requirement. The same room he'd woken up in the last time Snape had knocked him out. He slowly sat up, clutching his pounding head.

"How do you feel?" Kaila asks, quickly snapping her book shut, standing up and rushing towards him.

"'Orrible." He mutters, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Good," She answers in annoyance, hitting him over the head with the hardback book.

He ducks his head and raises his arm to block another blow. "Bloody hell, woman! What was that for?"

"Arden lied to you, you big oaf!" She snaps angrily, hitting the arm he was holding up to defend himself. "You should have asked me to confirm what he said before you decided to crucio him!"

He lowers his arm as she starts to turn away, but then she turns back and hits him over the head harder than she had the first time. He quickly stands up to face her, nearly losing his temper, but she draws her wand and waves it in his face.

"Don't make me hex you, Scabior!" She threatens, her eyes telling him that she couldn't be more serious.

"You told me to leave and the next thing I know your beau is thanking me for convincing you to marry 'im. What was I supposed to think?" Scabior counters defensively.

"_You_? Convincing me to marry _him_? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds, Scabior?" Kaila laughs bitterly.

"When the spell I intended for 'im 'it you instead, I thought you might 'ave thought I attacked you intentionally." Scabior replies apologetically, slowly bringing himself back under control. "Your parents weren't going to approve of me. They wanted you with Resor. I thought you'd choose them over me. It was me you made leave, not 'im."

"You thought wrong." Kaila sighs, "I did make Resor leave, and I told my parents that we, you and I, both would be sure not to bother them again. You should have talked to me, Scabior. If Severus hadn't found you and Resor before an auror did, you would be sent to Azkaban! Severus said you nearly killed him!"

"Severus needs to keep that big nose of 'is out of my business." Scabior mutters.

Kaila throws her book at him, "You know, for someone who's twenty years older than me, you're incredibly immature! Severus saved your arse and brought you back to me, and all you have to say is he needs to 'stay out of your business'?"

"Kaila-"

"No!" She snarls, shaking her head and backing away. "You made me want a real man, Scabior, rather than the _boys_ I went with before you. With the way you're acting, you're no better than he is. When you decide to start acting like a real man rather than a drunken idiot, let me know. Until then, fuck you."

She whirls around and storms past Severus, who had just entered the room. Severus's eyes dart from where Kaila disappeared into the wall, to the look on Scabior's face.

"She was concerned for your safety. She told her parents to bugger off so that she could be with you, and you repaid her by nearly getting yourself thrown into Azkaban, if not worse. If you had gotten your way, the consequences would have been you abandoning her to fend for herself. Can you blame her for being angry with you?" Severus points out firmly, offering him a hangover relief potion. "This might clear your mind so that you may understand the consequences of the decision you made."

Scabior snatches the potion away from him. He'd used this sort of potion so many times that he could recognize it even if it were slipped into his drink behind his back. He takes it all in one swallow before replying, "If you 'adn't interfered, no one would 'ave found me."

"I got your location from the head auror herself. She practically begged me for a reason to arrest you. You were practically gifting them with one." Severus counters calmly.

Scabior runs a hand over his face as the potion took affect, driving away the pounding in his head. Well, most of it anyways. Scabior wouldn't be surprised if a book could be considered a deadly weapon in Kaila's hands.

"Did Resor survive my wrath?" Scabior asks hesitantly, unable to remember.

"I had a house elf take him to St. Mungo's. Kaila is supposed to go check on him today." Severus answers.

"She's going to go see 'im?" Scabior snaps, obviously not fond of the idea.

"You will not disturb her. If you even sound as though you might attempt to control her, my wife has threatened to sleep on the couch if I don't keep you locked up in here. If I have to wake up without my wife by my side, the aurors will be the least of your worries." Severus tells him sharply.

"So I can't go with 'er?" Scabior frowns.

"That depends on why you would want to go. You nearly killed the man. The ministry doesn't know that, but I do…and I do not intend to give you the opportunity to finish the job." Severus answers, "You will have to come up with a reasonable excuse to go, and you cannot lie to me about it. I'm a ligillimens."

Scabior glares at him.

Severus gives him a pointed look before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Scabior with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kaila arrived in Arden's room just as he was getting ready to leave.<p>

"I knew you'd come back to me after you realized how dangerous that psycho snatcher is." Arden smiles at her.

Kaila smiles back sweetly, "Actually, I came to make sure you recovered so that my darling psycho won't be sent to Azkaban."

"Why would he be sent to Azkaban? He wasn't the one who attacked me." Arden frowns, "Except for that one time in your parents' house."

"Really?" She pushes, "I could have sworn he lost his temper when you told him you were going to marry me?"

"He did. He crucio'd me for it, but your Uncle broke us up and sent us out of the pub. I went for a walk to blow off some steam and some blonde guy in Diagon Alley robbed me." Arden explains. "So what do you say? Want to pick up where we left off? I hurt all over. You can kiss it to make it feel better if you want?"

Her face turns red and she was about to snap at him when a low voice coming from behind her beat her to it.

"'er lips are called for." Scabior interrupts, walking up behind her and slipping an arm around her waist. "As is the rest of 'er."

Kaila quickly turns to face him and moves to stand between him and Arden, gripping her wand tightly.

"She was mine first," Arden retorts.

Scabior offers Kaila a half smile, "That's not necessary, pet."

He takes her wrist and gently pulls her to his side before turning his attention back to Resor. "I'm not going to say it would 'ave made much of a difference, because let's face it, Your personality and sex appeal are weak compared to mine…but if you 'ad treated 'er the way she deserves to be treated, perhaps she would 'ave 'esitated a bit longer before jumping into my bed."

"Coming from the guy who hexed her across the room," Arden points out.

"It wouldn't have hit me if you hadn't decided to use me as a human shield." Kaila retorts.

"That's true," Scabior grins for a moment, but the turns serious again, "I didn't come 'ere to argue with you. I've already won. 'owever, I did want to point out that, if you 'adn't turned her parents against me and claimed Kaila 'ad agreed to marry you, I wouldn't 'ave felt inclined to torture you. On the other 'and, I should 'ave found a more creative way to take my anger out on you than through the use of the cruciatus curse. Forgive me."

"Is that your twisted idea of an apology?" Arden demands, not sure whether he should be offended.

"That's the closest to it that you're ever going to 'ear." Scabior counters smugly.

Arden sighs and turns his attention back to Kaila. "I'm starting to feel like trying to get you back isn't even worth my time. This is your last chance. Ditch him and beg me for forgiveness, or I won't be here waiting for you when you finally realize your mistake." Arden threatens calmly, completely serious.

"Oh! How will I ever choose?" Kaila sneers sarcastically. "The only mistake I made was running off with you…but that lead me to Scabior…so I forgive you Arden, but if you ever come after him again, I won't try to stop him when he kicks your arse. Remember that the next time you consider telling someone I'm going to marry you."

"Your parents will never accept him," Arden objects defensively, his face turning red, "They chose me!"

She could feel Scabior stiffen beside her and she glances up at him, reassuringly meeting his gaze before replying, "Well, it's too bad that it's not their choice to make, because I choose Scabior, and they're just going to have to deal with it…but hey, if you ask really nicely, they might just let you take my place as their child!"

Arden glares at her and makes for the door. He attempts to shove her on his way past, but Scabior pulls her out of the way and Arden stumbles into Scabior instead. Scabior shoves him towards the door. "Be careful not to 'urt yourself on your way out."

Arden storms out of the room fuming and Kaila laughs, turning towards Scabior and resting her hands on his chest. She smiles up at him. "I'm proud of you."

He meets her gaze, studying her with a playful gleam in his eyes. "'ow… proud…exactly?" He asks seductively, pulling her tight against him.

She tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her before replying, "Let me show you."

He tilts her chin up with one hand, brushing his lips against hers.

"Hmmm…a little prouder than that," She says, keeping her expression serious, but a playful seductiveness in her eyes.

"Really?" Scabior murmurs before brushing his lips against hers again, a bit more firmly this time. "We may need to find a more private place for you to express yourself."

She smiles, "I know just where to find one."

"Lead the way, Minx." He murmurs, his voice husky and his accent more prominent. He takes her hand and pulls her out of the room, ignoring the curious glances the mediwitches sent their way as he made his way out of his old life and into a new, much more pleasurable one.


	26. A New LifeScabior the Professor

Chapter 25 A New Life-Scabior the Professor

_**Three Years Later**_

Scabior paced nervously back and forth in the Headmaster's office, waiting impatiently for Severus to return from his meeting with the Head Auror and the Board of Governors over Hogwarts. After taking over the athletics department and acquiring permission to start a class that was more useful than quidditch, Severus was helping him turn his class into a required course. If not for all the students, then at least for the ones who intended to go into auror training. He still taught students how to fly and refereed the quidditch matches, but his class, survival and explorations, had become his passion, taking the place in his life that snatching had once had. It kept those students who weren't into sports fit, taught them how to track, recognize and read magical signatures, how to set and escape from traps, how to survive being lost in the woods, and how to apprehend and control the people they would be tracking as aurors. He also jointly taught a class, with Hagrid and his apprentice, that taught students how to interact with nonhuman creatures of higher intelligence. He had thought becoming a professor would cause everything he had learned as a snatcher go to waste. Not only was it not going to waste, but he was passing his skills on to the next generation, and that thrilled him more than he had thought it would. So far the class had just been an elective, but with any luck, after today, it would be a required class for at least a portion of the students. He had tried to get Severus to allow him to argue the importance of the class, but Severus had pointed out that the auror department still didn't trust him due to his days as a snatcher. That was slowly changing, but hadn't quite made it yet. The argument would hold more weight if the Headmaster himself was arguing on behalf of the class.

He pauses and looks up as Severus walks through the door and eyes him wearily. Severus moves to lean back against his desk, folding his arms across his chest and studying Scabior. "Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"Which would make more sense if spoken first?" Scabior asks hesitantly.

"They are separate events. Both would be comprehensible regardless of the order in which they're spoken." Severus answers hesitantly, "I'm sure one would hold far greater importance to you, but there's nothing you can do to alter either one."

"Good news then." Scabior answers nervously.

"Both the auror department and the board has agreed that the class should be required for all students entering the auror training program. The board has requested that we require all students, regardless of career field interest, to take the course, effective immediately. The auror department doesn't approve of you teaching the course, but the board thinks your past experience qualifies you more than it incriminates you." Severus explains. "Congratulations, Professor. You k=now have triple the number of students you had when you woke up this morning. Your class is a success. With any luck, your students will be as well."

Scabior hesitates, not sure whether to be delighted at the outcome or concerned because Severus had said there was bad news as well. Noticing his hesitance, Severus continues, "The bad news does not concern the future of your class."

"What is it then?"

"Jenna caught me before I made it back here to my office. She'd have told you sooner, but she couldn't find you. She was on her way to check here when I arrived." Severus tells him, starting out in defense of his wife.

A chill shot through Scabior. "…Kaila?"

"Your wife collapsed ten minutes ago in the middle of her fifth year class. Hagrid took her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Is it bad?" Scabior demands sharply. "Can I see her?"

"I stopped to check in before I came to speak with you. There's nothing you can do at the moment. Madam Pomfrey is still casting her diagnostic charms and hasn't told us anything yet. You know how she is about her patients…but I'm sure if it were critical she would have said something by now." Severus tells him, willing him to react calmly. "Hagrid is taking the rest of her classes and Professor Hayes is taking yours. I thought you might like the rest of the day off…if Kaila is well, then you can celebrate the success of your course."

Scabior studies him. Severus was strict and stern in regards to the behavior of his professors, but he had done nothing that wasn't supportive of him and Kaila. Scabior still wasn't accustomed to dealing with people who didn't have ulterior motives, but Severus knew how that felt and had been patient with him. The four of them had become close friends over the past couple of years.

"Thank you," Scabior tells him simply.

Severus nods, "You should go check on her. Jenna is down there now. I will be in a few minutes. While we're waiting for the diagnosis, I will inform my heads of house that they need to alert their students to the change in curriculum."

He watches as Scabior nods and leaves the room.


	27. Scabior the Husband

Chapter 26 Scabior the Husband

"I want to see 'er," Scabior requests as he enters the hospital wing. Jenna had met him out in the corridor and convinced him to wait a few minutes, but it wasn't in his nature to keep his distance when there was something wrong with his woman. Madam Pomfrey was standing next to Kaila, who was sitting on the edge of one of the hospital beds. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and nervous hesitance as she caught sight of him.

"Scabior…" Jenna objects, entering the room behind him.

"Its fine, professor." Madam Pomfrey assures her. "Kaila has something she needs to tell her husband."

When he met with no resistance, Scabior flew to Kaila's side. "Kaila?" Scabior murmurs questioningly, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her head back so that she would look up at him. She pulls away from him and he moves to sit behind her, pulling her back against him comfortingly. "You're alright now, pet. I'm going to take care of you."

"And our child?" She asks, soft enough that he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What's that, pet?" He asks, frowning.

She turns around to face him, swallowing hard. "I…Scabior, I'm pregnant." She tells him hesitantly, obviously afraid of what his reaction would be.

"P-pregnant? As in _with child_? As in, I'm going to be a _father?_" Scabior pushes, stunned.

"As far as I know, there is no other definition for the term 'pregnant'." She snaps.

Scabior pulls her to him, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. She melts against him, and when he pulls back she meets his gaze with a look of surprise on her face. "You're not angry?" She asks.

Scabior laughs, "Why would I be angry? You're giving me a daughter, beautiful, and with any luck she'll look just like 'er mum."

"Or a son," Kaila tells him, "It could be a boy. It's too soon to tell."

"Is that what you want? A son?" Scabior asks her curiously.

"I don't know…all I know is that I don't want to burden you…I know you're still adjusting to the changes you've already made-"

He cuts her off, holding her tightly in his lap. "No. Don't think like that, pet. I've adjusted quite nicely. I like it 'ere. Prefer it even, over being a snatcher. That life would be much too dangerous to raise my child in. Besides, the 'Eadmaster just informed me that the Board 'as approved of making my class part of the required curriculum." Scabior tells her, "If I 'ad a choice, I would choose a daughter…but, really, pet, it delights me simply that she…or 'e is ours. You're very good to me."

"Naturally. I know brilliance when I see it." She smirks.

Scabior laughs, "You have just made me unbelievably 'appy, my lovely."

She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, relaxing against him. "I love you."

"What is the verdict?" Severus asks curiously, glancing between Scabior and Kaila, Madam Pomfrey, and Jenna.

"At least 17 years of slavery," Madam Pomfrey tells him with a smile on her face. "I told her he wouldn't be upset about it, but the poor girl was scared to death."

"You're having a child?" Severus asks Scabior and Kaila with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you to stop giving my wife ideas?"

Jenna smiles at him, "Relax, husband. I don't want a child for at least another year or so."

"As soon as theirs is born, we will get straight to work at it then." Severus smirks.

Jenna laughs.

"Is collapsing in the middle of class a common occurrence during pregnancy?" Severus asks, "Is it safe for her to continue teaching?"

"Can she take maternity leave?" Scabior asks him.

"I don't want to stop working," Kaila object.

"She should be fine. She's a little malnourished, but a change in her eating habits and a few potions for the baby should put her back on track." Madam Pomfrey answers them, "Unfortunately I don't have the potions she needs in stock. It's not every day that a professor gets herself pregnant."

Scabior cleared his throat, catching their attention, "I 'ave a correction to make to what you just said. She didn't get 'erself pregnant. I did that bit."

Kaila laughs. "You want the credit for that?"

"Give credit where credit is due, Aunt Fid always said." He grins.

"If you'll give me a list of them, I'll make the potions she needs." Severus offers, rolling his eyes at Scabior and Kaila's discussion. "I can't have two professors taking a leave at the same time. I would never find substitutes."

"I'm just an assistant." Kaila points out.

"You've been teaching half of Hagrid's classes, including the one your husband created. Since said class is now a required course, Hagrid now has too many classes for him to handle by himself, thanks to your husband. I will need a Professor to teach this class. You're the only one available at the moment. The students call you Professor Wynter because you are a Professor. Do you really intend to make me search for a new professor when you are so readily available?"

"I'd love to." Kaila smiles, "Thank you Headmaster."

"This weekend I will go start cleaning up my parents' old house. It needs some work done to it, but it's big enough to raise a family in." Scabior says, "…and we will need a name. You should name her after a flower."

"You may take a few house elves to assist you." Severus offers, "If you need furniture, you have access to Hogwarts funds in Gringotts."

"Isn't that for the school?" Kaila frowns.

"As professors you are part of the school. If the Board notices it, I will replace it, but as long as you don't over do it, it should be fine." Jenna explains, "Besides, you're practically family."

"I'm not naming my child after a flower." Kaila tells Scabior.

"Why is that?" He asks defensively, "I'm named after a flower. It would make Aunt Fid 'appy."

"Aunt Fid will be happy just finding out I'm with child." Kaila points out, "She asks me how far along I am every time I see her ever since we were married."

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be, pet." Scabior points out, sliding one hand down onto her thigh.

"You're a tease…but it won't work this time." She throws at him, "We probably can't even-"

"Actually, you can until the last few weeks." Madam Pomfrey interrupts knowingly, "Witches don't gain as much weight as muggles do when they're with child, so it's easier for us…although, it does increase the likelihood that you'll have twins."

"You see there, pet." Scabior grins, "I can be as persuasive as I want to be."

"Try to persuade me all you like. I'm still not naming our child after a flower." She counters.

"We'll give 'er your last name." Scabior offers, "It seems more fitting since you decided not to change it to mine."

"No flower names," She insists firmly, "I won't have a son named Carnation Elephant-Ears Wynter."

Scabior makes a face at her, "'ow about Wolfsbane?"

"That's better than Carnation, but the answer is still no."

"Asphodel?"

"Absolutely not," She laughs.

"Wormwood?" He suggests.

"You can't be serious!" She objects, playfully hitting his shoulder.

Scabior laughs, "No, lovely, I'm not. We 'ave plenty of time to choose a name."

"Scabior?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Regardless of what we name him, you're going to make a great father." She tells him, relaxing against him again.

"Of course I will. I will teach 'er everything she needs to know. How to protect herself…make friends with the right people…pick pocketing…"

"Don't you dare!" Kaila laughs.

He tightens his hold on her and places a kiss on her neck. "Thank you, Kaila…"

"For what?" She asks in confusion.

"For choosing me."


	28. Scabior the Peacemaker

Chapter 27 Scabior the Peacemaker

_**Four Months Later**_

Scabior hesitated in the doorway of the bedroom he and his wife shared, watching Kaila go through some old family photos. After that had gotten settled in at Hogwarts, she and Jenna had gone back to her parents' house to get her things. As far as he knew, she hadn't seen or heard from her parents since then. She was friendly with the Malfoys' now. Severus and Jenna were practically family, and Droic and Notrell, two of his friends from his snatching days, kept in touch. Aunt Fid had taken to her as though she had been waiting for her to show up for years…which she probably had. Not Kaila specifically, but the woman that would turn his life around and become his wife. Kaila wasn't lonely. She just had a different sort of family. She missed her parents though. Scabior could tell…and he understood what that felt like.

He quietly moved into the room and sat down behind her, pulling her back against him and wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

"Ignore me. I'm pretty sure it's just the hormones thing." Kaila tells him, with a half smile that Scabior thought looked painfully sad.

"You should go see them," He suggests casually. "I'm sure they'd want to know about their granddaughter."

"They didn't approve of you. I have no reason to believe that they would approve of your daughter." She counters.

"We should at least tell them. It's been three years. They've 'ad enough time without you that they could 'ave changed their minds." Scabior points out.

"They didn't even come to our wedding. Severus had to walk me down the aisle." Kaila objects, "By then they'd had a year to think about it. I took their answer to our invitation as their answer to me in general."

"Would you object to them knowing about 'er? If I went to talk to them?" Scabior questions hesitantly.

"You don't have to do that," Kaila sighs, "I'm alright with this. Really. You're more than enough for me. I love you."

"And I love the two of you as well. I want 'er to 'ave the chance to 'ave grandparents. My own parents are dead. That leave yours, pet. We should at least try. We still need to tell Aunt Fid. We can 'ave a dinner and invite all three of them. If they come, they'll know. If they don't, I won't bring it up again. Let me do this for you. For us."

She smiles, "If I say no, are you going to do it anyways?"

Scabior laughs, "Probably."

"Alright," She agrees finally, "Write to them and invite them to dinner. If they don't show up, at least we'll have tried."

"You know…we still 'aven't chosen a name for our little one and we only 'ave four months left." Scabior points out. "Now that we know it's a girl, we won't 'ave to worry about choosing a feminine flower name for a boy."

"I'm not naming our child after a plant." She objects.

"Shall I find something to inspire you then? We really should start looking." Scabior suggests slyly.

"Alright," She says playfully, turning towards him. She had a rather large baby bump now, but hadn't gained as much weight as she had expected. Scabior was constantly bringing her things to eat out of a hope to change that. He loved being able to see where his daughter was growing inside the woman he loved. "Inspire me."

Scabior smiles, standing up and pulling her to her feet, "I will."

* * *

><p>Scabior moved through Diagon Ally at a brisk pace, searching for him target. He had just sent letters to his Aunt Fid and Kaila's parents, and now he was looking for something special. Something inspiring. He smiles as catches sight of the new flower shop that had just opened up a few months ago. He went inside and moved slowly along the walls, casually looking at the flowers and searching for one that she might like.<p>

"May I help you, Sir?" A young woman asks, approaching him nervously.

"I want something that both looks and sounds lovely…" Scabior answers, offering her a charming smile. "Similar to yourself."

She beams at him. "How about carnations? They've been quite popular lately. They're my favorite."

"I'm afraid that won't do." Scabior refuses, "Try again, beautiful."

She plays with her hair, eyeing him flirtatiously. "Tulips are pretty." She tells him, picking up a pink tulip with a ribbon tied around its stem and playfully touching the petals to his nose.

"Still not quite right," He states with an apologetic smile, "Not 'alf as lovely as you."

"Well, I'm not for sale…but I'm sure we could come to some sort of an arrangement." She offers, batting her eyelashes at him. "I'll tie a ribbon around me and give my self to you free of charge."

"What are these?" Scabior asks, pulling a light pink flower with dark pink edges out of a nearby vase. There were thorns on the dark green stem and a lot of petals twisting to form the flower itself.

"You've never seen a rose before?" She asks curiously.

"My Aunt Fid 'ad a big garden, but she grew flowers that she found useful in potions or charms. She never 'ad roses…" Scabior answers, "I will take three of them, all different colors…Also some lilacs, Jasmine and Irises. Arrange them nice and tie a pink ribbon around the stems to hold them together."

She looked almost offended that he hadn't responded to her offer of herself, but she quickly got to work collecting them and arranging them before tying a pink silk ribbon around the stems.

"That will do quite nicely." He smiles at her.

"Now how about that date?" She pushes, laying a hand on his chest.

He takes her wrist and gently pushes her away. "As tempting as that would be for any other bloke, I must decline. I'm quite eager to see whether my wife approves of my choice in flowers. I'm trying to convince her to name our daughter after one." Amused by the look of shock on her face, he flashes her a smile, "'ave a good day, Miss."

* * *

><p>Kaila was curled up on the couch, a book in her lap, when Scabior returned. He snuck up behind her and placed the bouquet gently on top of her book.<p>

Kaila gasps, "Scabior! They're beautiful!"

She picks up the bouquet and closes the book, placing it carelessly on the couch next to her before standing up and turning to face him. He moves around to the other side of the couch so that there was no barrier between them.

"Rose, Jasmine, Lilac, and Iris." He tells her, "They're no match for your loveliness, but I thought you'd like them."

"Oh course I do…" She smiles, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I love them."

"Do you like any of their names, pet?" He asks hesitantly.

She pulls back to get a better look at him, "Is this your way of manipulating me into naming our child after a plant?"

"This is my way of inspiring you," He corrects her with a grin.

She laughs, "Scabior…"

He quickly pulls away and moves to fill a vase with water, positioning it on a side table before stepping back so that she could put the flowers in.

"Just tell me one thing," He requests, studying her. "Why _not_ flower names?"

She sighs as he sits down and pulls her into his lap, "Look at them, Scabior."

"They're beautiful." He answers.

"Then look at then in another week and tell me you want to name our child after something that has such a short lifespan. Flowers don't live that long with us."

"That's just because they've been cut off from the rest of the plant. They've been cut off and isolated from the rest of their friends and family…but if you found the plant that the flowers were trimmed from, I can almost guarantee you that it's flourishing. It just needs a good place to grow. We can give that to our daughter." Scabior explains, "I can give that to our daughter. Wild flowers last the entire season and return every year. Any daughter of ours would be a wild flower."

She lets out a long breath, relaxing against him. "We could name her after a star?" She suggests.

"Even stars fall, pet." Scabior points out. "I don't think a name would affect 'er future. At least, not in the way you're suggesting."

"I sound ridiculous, don't I?" She admits.

"As ridiculous as you sounded back when you tried to deny that you wanted me," He replies teasingly, "It's just emerging in a different form now."

She glares at him.

He laughs, "Still no flower names, beautiful?"

"I'd really rather not…" She says hesitantly.

"Then I won't bring it up again. We'll look for names somewhere else." Scabior agrees finally.

"Did you send the letters?" She asks curiously.

"I did," He nods, "We are 'aving dinner at the Leaky Cauldron this Friday, two hours after classes let out. That should give you enough time to take a quick nap and then fret about it for an 'alf hour or so." He smiles before adding, "For now, what do you say you and I go put our bed to use?"

"I'm tired," She objects.

"That, my love, is what beds are for…besides incredible sex." He replies with a grin, gently moving her off of his lap and standing up. He picks her up, one arm cradling her back and the other under her knees.

"I can walk, you know." She points out, relaxing against him anyways.

"That, my dearest, is beside the point." He gently kisses her before adding, "I'm taking my wife to bed."

* * *

><p>"Dearest, I 'ate to wake you, but we 'ave to get going soon." Scabior murmurs, tracing her jaw line with his fingertips.<p>

She rolls over onto her back and stretches, "No kiss this time?"

"Your lips must feel so neglected. Forgive me, beautiful." He smiles before pressing his mouth to hers. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he rests a hand on her stomach.

"I'll have to have my husband tend to me if you keep neglecting me like this." She murmurs teasingly.

"Oh…is 'e more attentive than me?" Scabior asks, pressing kisses along her jaw and down onto her neck.

"Much more attentive," She agrees.

"Does 'e kiss as well as I do?" He asks playfully, moving his hand up onto her breast.

"He is an incredible kisser," She replies softly, "His kisses set me on fire."

"Am I at least sexier than 'e is?" Scabior pushes.

"No one is sexier than he is," She denies, "I love him."

"I'm sure 'e's very fond of you as well, pet." He tells her, moving to straddle her and holding her hands above her head. "So much so that I fear this 'usband of yours may not approve of us. 'E'll 'ex my arse out of the country if 'e ever finds out I've 'ad my 'ands all over 'is darling wife."

"That he will," She smiles.

He frowns at her. "If 'e's more attentive than I am, a better kisser than I am, and sexier than I am, then why are you with me instead of 'im?"

"I like to tease you with the knowledge that I'm his and not yours," She smirks.

Scabior laughs, "I'll make you mine, minx."

"Do it," She dares, moving her mouth up to his. He groans into her kiss, pressing his body against hers and flooding her with desire. After a moment she reluctantly pulls back. "Dinner?"

He buries his face in her hair, "We'll finish from where we left off, won't we?"

"I'm not going anywhere," She assures him. "I'll be at your side all night."

"I 'ear the relationship changes after a child enters the picture." He says, meeting her gaze.

"You're afraid I won't want you?" she frowns.

"I'm afraid you won't want me the way you do now. Physically as well as mentally." He confirms.

"Scabior…" She objects. She hesitates, unsure of how to respond. She smiles as a thought hits her, "How many children do you want?"

He laughs and moves off of her, propping himself up on his elbow, "How many children do you want?"

"At least two," She replies, "That means we'll have to find a babysitter for this one while we're busy making the next one."

"Let's 'ave twenty children," He grins.

She laughs, "I don't think we'll be able to find a babysitter willing to take that many at once."

"I'll offer extra credit for students who are willing to watch my kids while I'm bedding my wife." He suggests teasingly.

She tangles her fingers in his hair. "I don't think I could handle more than three or four…but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" He asks gently.

"The point is I will always be able to come up with some excuse to have you alone…naked…and in bed."

He grins, "I would prefer it if the bed were optional."

"I think we could handle the bed being optional…did you have something better in mind?" She questions in amusement.

"I'm sure I can come up with something you'll approve of." He replies, standing up and helping her to her feet. "Come on, pet. Let's go make my Aunt Fid's day."

* * *

><p>Kaila hesitantly walks into the leaky cauldron, gripping Scabior's hand tightly. He gave her a reassuring smile and gently tugged her forward as he caught sight of his Aunt Fid. She was sitting by herself at a table near the back. Kaila scanned the room, searching for her parents. When she didn't see them, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. Scabior hesitated as he noticed tears forming in her eyes. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. If her parents didn't show up within the next five minutes he was going to snatch them and take them to visit Bellatrix in Azkaban.<p>

"Oh, my poor dear! What's happened?" Aunt Fid asks, standing up as she notices Kaila's upset expression.

"'er parents are dingbats." Scabior sighs, pulling out a chair and helping her sit down.

"Is that any way to talk about your in-laws?" a voice behind him asks defensively.

Scabior whirls around to face Dan Wynter, her father. "It is when my in-laws 'ave done nothing but upset my wife from the moment I first met them." Scabior snaps angrily.

"Scabior, I'm fine. It's just…the hormones." She assures him, standing up and wrapping her arm around his.

"I haven't seen my daughter in three years because of you." Dan snaps back.

Cassidy walks up behind him and hits him over the head, "What did I tell you about provoking the snatcher?"

"Actually, I'm a Professor now, madam." Scabior corrects Kaila's mother before turning back to her father, "You received a wedding invite."

"Yes, we did," Cassidy confirms, "And we're very sorry we missed it."

"Your loss," Aunt Fid interjects, "It was a beautiful wedding. It was a lovely wedding. I helped plan it."

"Who is this?" Dan asks stiffly.

"I'm Kaila and Scabior's Aunt Fid." She introduces herself, "You must be the idiot father who hates my Scabior."

"Aunt Fid, please. We are attempting to make peace with them," Kaila objects.

"If that's what makes you happy, dear, I won't stand in your way." Aunt Fid beams at him, "I wouldn't want to stress you. It's not good for baby making. You are working on that, aren't you? I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Don't you refer to my daughter as though she's a…a breeding machine!" Dan stutters.

"Don't yell at my Aunt Fid. I'd kill for 'er." Scabior throws at him threateningly.

"Are you threatening me?" Dan demands, taking a step towards Scabior.

"Why yes, I am." Scabior smiles wickedly.

Dan starts to reply but Cassidy silences him with a glare, "What he means to say is, it's a pleasure to meet you Aunt Fid."

"I approve," Scabior grins. He kisses Kaila's forehead before motioning for her to sit back down and taking a seat next to her.

Cassidy snaps at Dan quietly as they move around to sit between Scabior and Aunt Fid. "Don't you dare start a fight with him here, Dan! We haven't seen our daughter in three years because you can't get along with her boyfriend, not because of anything he did! You behave yourself!"

"Husband," Kaila corrects her.

"What's that dear?" Cassidy asks her, trying to look attentive and motherly.

"You called Scabior my boyfriend. He's my husband." Kaila explains hesitantly.

"Of course, dear. Whatever makes you happy." Cassidy replies a bit too quickly, the words sounding all too planned.

"Now, about my great-niece or nephew…?" Aunt Fid pushes.

"Actually, that's why we invited you lot to dinner." Scabior answers, finally addressing her concern, "Kaila and I have something we would like to tell you."

Scabior leans back in his chair and rests and arm on the back of Kaila's chair playing with her hair, "Would you like to tell them, pet, or should I?"

She studies him for a moment before smiling, "We're having a baby."

"I knew it!" Aunt Fid claps, "How far along are you?"

"She's almost five months, but not quite." Scabior answers for her, smiling at Aunt Fid.

"You got her pregnant?" Dan snarls, leaning towards him over the table.

"Yes," Scabior answers defensively, taking Kaila's hand, "My wife is giving me a daughter, and if you weren't so thick headed you'd realize our daughter will be your granddaughter."

Dan freezes. "I-I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asks, his voice a whisper.

"But if you can't get along with Scabior, you'll never see her." Kaila adds quickly

Dan glares at Scabior for a moment. Scabior raises his eyebrows at him.

"I see no reason why we can't all get along." Dan answers finally, reluctantly.

Scabior grins at his wife, barely resisting the urge to kiss her. He settles for saying, "Love you."

She meets his gaze and smiles, "If you love me for that just wait until we get home."

"Minx," He mutters.

Aunt Fid laughs, "Didn't I tell you she'd be the one?"

"You do realize a child is going to make things more difficult in your marriage." Cassidy points out. Are you sure it's not too soon?"

"Our marriage is working fine, thanks." Scabior answers stiffly.

"We should order dinner," Cassidy says, quickly changing the subject, "That is, after all, what we came here for."

"Is that what you came here for?" Scabior asks darkly.

"Scabior! Not in front of my niece!" Aunt fid snaps at him, "We will behave civilly at this table and set a good example for the baby."

"She hasn't even been born yet. I hardly think what happens tonight will affect her that much." Dan points out, "Don't you think your rushing things. Kaila could decide to abort it."

Scabior jumps to his feet, but Aunt Fid gets to him first. "Now you listen here, young man! If you ever talk about my niece like that again, Scabior is going to be the least of your worries. He might have been a snatch a few years ago, but in my youth I made dementors beg for mercy, and I have no problem with turning my wand on you!"

Kaila pulled Scabior back to his chair. He moved his chair closer to Kaila's, laying his hand protectively on her knee.

Dan swallowed hard. "I meant no offense. I was just pointing out that it was a bit early, that's all."

"That's all nonsense, you mean." Aunt Fid corrects him before turning back to Scabior and Kaila. "Have you decided upon a flower yet?"

Kaila frowns, "Did you tell her you wanted to name our baby after a flower?"

"Aunt Fid, we've decided against it." Scabior tells her quickly, "We're still looking for a name. She doesn't like the idea of naming her after a flower because of the flower's short lifespan."

"Did he even tell you why he wanted to use a flower name?" Aunt Fid asks with a sigh.

"No, he didn't." Kaila answers curiously.

"Aunt Fid, that's really not necessary. It doesn't matter what the child's name it. All that matter is that she's mine…and so is 'er mother." Scabior interrupts quickly.

"Why did you want to use a flower name?" Kaila asks Scabior.

"It's not important." Scabior objects.

"Of course it's important. Either you tell her, Scabior, or I will. She loves you. She has the right to know, and if she knew I'm sure she would change her mind." Aunt Fid scolds him.

"Scabior, what is it?" Kaila pushes, laying her hand on top of his, "Tell me."

Scabior sighs, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to influence you. It's just a name. I wanted us to choose a name we both liked, not just one my mother would like."

"Your mother?" Kaila asks as he breaks off.

"She knew she was dying." He tells her hesitantly, "I was in Hogwarts when it 'appened. Dad wouldn't let me come home because mum asked 'im not to. My education was very important to 'er and she thought she could last until the school year was over…but she didn't. She wrote to me in a journal. Her last request was that I name my child after a flower, and that I leave those flowers for 'er where she's laid to rest. That way, she would always be close to 'er grandchild, even though she'll never get to meet 'er."

"And you're father?" Kaila asks hesitantly, "You never talk about them."

"My father served on the Wizengamot. 'E had enemies. My mother was killed by a dark magic spell that one of 'is enemies cast at 'er when she caught 'im breaking into our 'ouse. The mediwitches couldn't figure out 'ow to save 'er. In an attempt to figure out what she was 'it with, my father went after the bastard. It was a trap. 'E was killed as well. I move in with Aunt Fid and became a snatcher."

"You should have told me," Kaila frowns, "I'm sorry, Scabior. I'm sure we can find a flower name that we both like."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, calming himself before adding, "No, really, pet. My mother would be 'appy just knowing she's a grandmother, and I'm sure, where ever she is, she'll know. We're not going to pick a name you're not comfortable with."

Kaila starts to object, but Aunt Fid cuts in. "Have you felt her move yet?"

Kaila hesitated, studying Scabior in concern before turning back to Aunt Fid. "Scabior sings to her every night, and if he stops singing before she's ready for him to, she kicks.

"She's going to be a stubborn little one, isn't she," Aunt Fid laughs.

"Just like her mum." Cassidy smiles.

"That's alright. My Scabior has always had a way with the ladies. I always thought he could charm any female into anything. His daughter will be no exception."

"I'm not that hungry…we should go." Dan says, cutting in, standing up. "Keep us informed about the baby, alright Kaila?"

Cassidy stood up and moved to stand behind Kaila, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Bye, sweetheart…and don't worry, I think you're father's coming around. He just needs some time to process it all."

"Yes, mum." Kaila answers, standing up to hug them, "Thanks for coming."

Scabior stands up as well, nodding at them as they walked past him.

"You really shouldn't eat the food they serve here anyways, "Aunt Fid says, standing up as well. "It's not healthy for the baby. You should both go get some rest…and I expect weekly reports on how my niece is doing."

Kaila laughs, "We'll try."

"You take care of her, Scabior." Aunt Fid says warningly.

"He does," Kaila smiles, "He's going to make a great father."


	29. Scabior the FatherRoses

Chapter 28 Scabior the father: Roses

_**Three Months Later**_

"Is this all of you who intend to participate in my little game?" Scabior questions, looking around the great hall at the few dozen students gathered there. He was standing on top of the staff table in order to get their attention. When no one answered, he jumped down from the table and started walking among them. "Alright then, listen up, you lot. This is 'ow it's going to work. We 'ave guests today. There are seven of them. I want you to hunt them down. You'll divide up into six groups, with no more than four or five students per team. Each team will 'ave one leader and one guest to track down. Whichever team captures the seventh target will receive ten 'ouse points. Form your groups now and choose a leader."

He stood back and watched, tapping his foot impatiently, as they organized themselves and chose a leader. Arguing from his right caught his attention and he approached the group of bickering students.

"Teams that argue amongst themselves don't do as well," He tells them sternly, "What's the problem 'ere?"

"We can't decide who should be leader," Amy Winchester, a third year Ravenclaw girl with long, straight blond hair and hazel eyes, tells him.

"And who do you think should be team leader for your group?" Scabior asks her.

"You're the professor. You pick one." She retorts.

Scabior studies her calculatingly for a moment before replying, "We are looking for someone with dominant leadership skills, aren't we?" He points out, "Someone brave, focused, and daring. Someone who can take control and think on their feet. It is my goal that, by the time you graduate you will all 'ave the potential for leadership positions. 'Owever, a good leader also knows when to back down from the position and let someone more qualified make decisions for the team. Miss Winchester will be your team leader. If you're smart, you will stop arguing among yourselves and follow er instructions. Miss Winchester, five points to your 'ouse for being daring enough to tall me to pick one. Ten points from your 'ouse for back talking a professor."

He continues around the room, moving on to tell them about the game they had shown up to play. "Each team will be given a piece of parchment with the basic information concerning your target. Do not waste time chasing after someone else's target. Catching a target that's not yours will get you disqualified from the game. There will also be an eighth target that all of you may attempt to track and capture. Me."

He fell silent, watching in amusement as the students immediately began whispering to each other. After a moment, he jumps back up onto the staff table and starts talking over them to catch their attention again. "Make no mistake, I will still be watching you, but not openly. You will still 'ave to look for me. The 'eadmaster 'as agreed to grant each student from the team who catches me… _if _I am caught, a single wish of their own choosing. The wish must be approved by all the professors that are chaperoning you today, including me. Professors Wynter, Hayes, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Snape, along with myself and 'eadmaster Snape, will all be monitoring your progress. A portion of the forbidden forest 'as been cleared and open for our little game, and you will all be given protection charms so that we may keep track of you if you choose to search there. At least…at _least _one of the seven targets 'ave 'idden themselves in the forbidden forest. The targets are permitted to move around, run, and duel you. If you lose to them, you're out of the game. The charms are green. If they turn red, it means you've lost and one of our chaperones will fetch you to bring you back 'ere." He hesitates before turning to the Headmaster, "Is there anything I've forgotten?"

"You all have the run of Hogwarts for today only. After the game is over, the forbidden forest returns to being forbidden. I expect you to use your common sense throughout this experience. Do not get yourselves killed. I don't want to have to do the paperwork required in those situations. The targets will be given out randomly. Team leaders approach Professor Snape and draw a name from her hat, then go to Hagrid for the corresponding papers. No doubt some of you will recognize some of the names. I expect you to be unbiased today. They may be your targets, but they are also my guests. Do not expect them to go easy on you. We want to make this as realistic as possible, but, unlike targets you will track as an auror, you are expected to treat my guests with respect. They will tell me if you have played unfairly or given them anything unreasonable to complain about. However, they do know what to expect from you. Be resourceful. Use everything in your arsenal to bring them under your control." The Headmaster tells them.

Scabior turns back to the students, glancing from team to team. "Well? What are you all waiting for? The sooner you get your papers the sooner we can begin."

"You will be given five minutes to look the profiles over and strategize before the game begins." Jenna tells them.

Scabior jumps back off the table and starts for the door of the great hall but pauses as he reaches Kaila.

"Be careful," She requests quietly.

He smiles, touching her enlarged stomach on his way past her. "I will. You 'ave nothing to worry about, pet. Love you."

"Love you," She smiles, watching him leave.

* * *

><p>Scabior moved easily through the forbidden forest following a team of two fifth year Gryffindors and two sixth year Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were twins Allison and Abigail Phay. One Hufflepuff he recognized as Jetty Crowell, and the leader was Kaleb Arbuckle. They were following the magical signature of Hermione Granger. They were making it easy on her. He had stumbled across them by following the sound of their footsteps on the forest floor and their chatter. They stood no chance against him here. Not that they stood a chance against him anywhere else, but this was his element.<p>

He watches as Crowell crosses an invisible boundary and is all of a sudden levitated upside down into the air. Scabior takes the invisibility charm off of him and leans against a nearby tree, folding his arms across his chest.

"Walked right into that one, didn't you?" He laughs. He quickly blocks a spell that one of the Gryffindor girls sent at him. "Breaking the rules, Miss Phay? You haven't caught Miss Granger yet. That is your target, isn't it? Let me see your papers."

"Kaleb has them," Abigail answers hesitantly.

"Accio papers!" He says, waving his wand at Crowell lazily. Three different pieces of parchment flew out of her pocket. The smaller one was the name he had drawn out of the hat and another was one he recognized as the target profile. He had filled those out himself. His students weren't yet capable of tracking based on name alone, but he didn't want to make it too easy for them. The students had the name of their target, a simple description, and a hint about how to locate their magical signature. They didn't have a photo or any information about what to expect from them. It was more than he'd ever had tracking muggleborns. The third piece of parchment was unfamiliar to him. He noticed a heart drawn on the outside and smirked. "Look 'ere! Is it a love letter?" He asks, looking up at them.

"Don't! That's private!" Kaleb objects, running towards him.

"Is it?" Scabior asks, quickly turning his wand on him. Kaleb was one of his best students and he took pride in teaching him lessons Scabior had learned the hard way. "In this game, nothing is private. A real criminal would take advantage of you in any way possible. Don't make it easy for them. If you want something to stay private, keep it somewhere safer than your pocket."

He turns his attention back to the piece of parchment and unfolds it. His eyes grow wide as he scans the page curiously.

"To Professor Kaila Wynter," He reads out loud, his eyes flashing angrily. "I know 'ow you feel about me, and I want you to know that I feel the same way about you. I know student teacher relationships are forbidden, but we could be so good together. I'm younger than your 'usband and I could please you better than 'e ever could, but if you don't want 'im to know about us, I promise that 'e will never 'ear anything about it. I, on the other 'and will leave my girlfriend the second you admit your feelings for me. When I'm with 'er, all I can think about is you. Just say the word and I will make you mine. Love, Sincerely, Kaleb Arbuckle."

Scabior hesitates as he finishes, struggling to keep control of his temper. "You thought you'd write a love letter to my wife and I wouldn't find out?"

"Look, Professor, I'm sorry…but what's between me and Kaila is special. I love her." Kaleb answers nervously, "And she loves me. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. That's why she's been eating more and gaining weight. She's upset because it's against the rules for us to be together."

Scabior laughs, "No, Arbuckle. She's been eating more and gaining weight because she's pregnant with my child. It 'as nothing to do with you. You don't understand what love is. If you did, you wouldn't be trying to interfere with 'er marriage, especially while you're still in a relationship yourself…but don't worry. I will make sure she gets your letter."

He flicks his wand at the boy and places him in the levitation trap instead of Jetty. Jetty falls to the ground and quickly gets to her feet.

"Thanks," She sighs in relief.

"Don't thank me, thank 'im." Scabior tells her, handing her the target identification papers. "Don't try to get 'im down. 'E's mine. You still 'ave a chance to win one of the prizes. Leave."

"Yes, professor," Jetty answers, quickly taking the papers. She turns to the twins and motions for them to follow her off into the woods.

Once they're out of sight, Hermione steps out form behind a tree, studying him suspiciously. "What are you going to do with him?"

"This," Scabior answers simply, flicking his wand towards Kaleb. The green protection charm on his wrist turns red and a moment later Severus flies down from above the tree line, landing a safe distance away.

"Scabior. Miss Granger." Severus greets them, "A clever trap. Who set it up?"

"I did," Hermione answers, "I caught a different member of the team that was after me, but Scabior replaced her with him."

Severus lifts an eyebrow, "Why?"

Scabior points his wand at the paper and magically writes a short explanation to Kaila. He hands the parchment to Severus before answering, "Do me a favor? Keep 'im away from my wife and give this to 'er?"

Severus glances down at the parchment and smirks as he realizes what it is, "It would be my pleasure,"

Hermione releases the trap and Kaleb falls to the ground. Severus grabs him by the back of his robes and pulls him to his feet. "He did break the rules by attempting to initiate a relationship with a professor. Detention with you?"

"For a month?" Scabior suggests.

"Twice a week, two hours a night, for a month," Severus agrees, "I'll let you work out the details later."

"Thank you, Severus," Scabior nods.

Taking the boy's arm instead of his robes and making sure he had a good grip on him, Severus flies him up, back out of the forest.

"You've changed," Hermione points out casually.

"'Ave I. beau'iful?" Scabior asks, folding his arms back over his chest.

"You've hexed people for less than that before." Hermione replies.

"Oh, so you were expecting me to do something violent? Attack one of my students? Is that why you waited around?" Scabior questions curiously.

"Yes," Hermione confirms boldly. "It's just a game. No one should get hurt."

"You know, I don't think I ever apologized to you." Scabior muses.

"You didn't," Hermione replies in surprise.

"Good luck, Granger," He grins before turning on his heel and heading back into the forest.

* * *

><p>"You think you're clever?" Scabior asks mockingly, flexing his wrists against the green vines that were wrapped around his wrists, "Where's your target? You 'ave to 'ave 'im first."<p>

"Ron was easy to catch. He's not very sneaky." Angus Brodell, a seventh year Slytherin with spiky blond hair and dark brown eyes answers smugly. "He's waiting for us in the Great Hall. Just cooperate with us and we'll try not to make this too embarrassing for you, professor."

Scabior's eyes darted towards his wand, lying a few feet out of his reach, and suddenly wished he had spent more time trying to learn wandless magic.

"Don't even think about it," A dark haired Slytherin girl laughs, picking his wand up.

Scabior smirks as he catches sight of Lucius quietly moving up behind them. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Lucius grabs the girl and pulls her back against him, pressing his wand to her throat. "Let him go," He demands, "Or the girl gets it."

"He won't do anything to me. It's just a game. They're not allowed to actually hurt us." She tells the others.

"I was a deatheater. What won't I do?" Lucius points out.

"Your name was cleared. Headmaster Snape wouldn't have let you come if you were dangerous." She counters before addressing her team again, "He won't hurt me. Take Professor Scabior in."

"You want to bet on that?" Lucius asks as Brodell takes a step closer to Scabior.

"She has my wand," Scabior tells him.

"Your wife is in labor," Lucius replies, jerking Scabior's wand away and tossing it towards him.

"That's not possible. She's not supposed to have her for another month!" Scabior objects, struggling harder against his bonds.

"Professor Wynter? Why didn't you say so?" The girl squeals happily.

"Untie me, beau'iful," Scabior requests, turning his charm on for her.

One of the other girls waves her wand at him, removing the green cords from his wrists and ankles.

"You're very good to me," He smiles, quickly grabbing his wand. "Forgive me for this." He waves his wand and knocks her off her feet. With Lucius's help they easily bind the entire team to the ground and turn their charms red.

"We let you go!" The Slytherin girl objects angrily.

"If you don't make it back to the Great Hall, your capture of Weasley is void, which means you lose. We can't have you making it back now, can we? Not after you tied Scabior up like that." Lucius explains as Scabior turns back in the direction of Hogwarts and starts off at a brisk pace.

"Have you chosen a name?" Lucius asks Scabior, quickly catching up with him.

"Nora Fidelity Wynter," Scabior answers, his voice calm but his expression worried.

"You're giving her Kaila's last name instead of yours?" Lucius frowns.

"Kaila kept 'er last name so the students wouldn't 'ave two professors with the same last name. The Snapes can get away with it because Severus is a 'eadmaster rather than a professor, but with us it would cause confusion." Scabior explains.

"Why not give Nora your last name?" Lucius questions.

"It seems more suitable to use Kaila's." Scabior replies simply, quickening his pace as they enter the castle.

"You would object to your daughter having your last name?" Lucius asks with a frown.

"No…but Kaila and I 'ave already agreed that Nora will 'ave 'ers." Scabior answers.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the hospital wing. Scabior stopped breathing when he spotted Kaila lying in one of the beds, he head propped up on a pillow, sweat making her hair cling to her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and he couldn't tell whether or not she was still breathing.

"Kaila?" He asks hesitantly, approaching her and running his fingers down the side of her face. Her eyes flutter open and he lets out a sigh of relief as she smiles up at him. "What 'appened?" He sits down in the bed next to her, studying her as though looking for any sign that she had been hurt.

"I don't know…" Kaila answers weakly, "I was out in the woods and your daughter decided she wanted out. She's as stubborn as you are, you know. I wouldn't have made it back in time if it weren't for Hermione."

"Granger?" Scabior demands sharply, "'Ermione Granger 'elped my wife and daughter?"

"You sound surprised," Kaila points out, placing her hand comfortingly over his on her stomach, "Is everything alright?"

"Granger should 'ate me. I turned 'er over to Bellatrix Lestrange during the war and she was tortured. Granger thinks I'm the sort who would 'arm one of the students." Scabior answers hesitantly.

"You proved me wrong." Hermione points out, coming up behind him, "I don't hate you. Besides, she needed my help."

Scabior turns and offers her a grin, "I don't know 'ow to thank you, lovely, but I am grateful." After a moment he frowns and turns back to Kaila, "If you've 'ad the baby…"

"Madam Pomfrey took her to make sure she was healthy. The baby is a month early. Madam Pomfrey knew people would want to be here, so she took the baby into her office where it would be quiet." Kaila explains.

"Don't you worry a thing about little Rosalie," Madam Pomfrey says happily, entering the room with a small pink bundle wrapped in her arms. She moves over to Kaila and gently lays the baby in her arms.

"Rosalie…" Scabior repeats in surprise, his eyes instantly drawn to his daughter. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in awe. "…After roses?"

"For your mom and you. Rosalie Nora Fidelity Wynter-McBain."

Scabior pushes his fingers through his hair, suddenly overcome by emotion.

Kaila frowns, "Scabior? Please don't be mad…It's not to late to change it if-"

"No!" He objects instantly, meeting her gaze. He leans towards her and presses his lips to hers before pulling back and caressing his daughters face. "I am…amazed. By her and that you would do this for me."

"I love you," She answers softly, "I wanted her to have your last name and a first name that would honor your parents."

"May I 'old 'er?" He requests, running a finger down the baby's nose.

"Of course you can," Kaila smiles, "She's yours."

Scabior arranges his arms the way Kaila had hers and watched as she moved Rosalie into them. He tenses as the baby stirs, but she quickly settles down and he lets out a sigh of relief that he could hold her without breaking her.

Kaila leans her head back against the pillow, still exhausted from the experience. She smiles as Scabior presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Go to sleep, beau'iful. I'll take care of us while you rest."

Her eyes flutter shut and he stands up, humming under his breath and gently rocking his daughter to sleep. "As lovely as 'er mum, isn't she?" Scabior murmurs, glancing over to where Severus, Jenna, Hermione and Lucius were watching him in amusement.

"Like a rose," Lucius smirks.

"My Roses,"


End file.
